The Flight Of The Birds
by Star Black Fire
Summary: Cuando la humanidad por fin había conseguido la victoria en contra de los titanes , no contaron con la llegada de nuevas personas que vivían en un mundo igual o peor de desastroso que el suyo. Una historia de 2 mundos, que a pesar de ser diferentes, no dejaban de tener las mismas ideologías y el mismo espíritu de lucha. Acompáñanos en esta aventura por la salvación del mundo.
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo. **_

Los titanes por fin habían perdido, la humanidad había logrado lo que anhelo durante cientos de años, su libertad, las aves que fueron aprisionadas en jaulas, por fin fueron liberadas, los que eran tratados como simples cucarachas a las cuales con tan solo aplastarlas bastaba para eliminarlas, por fin eran respetadas y los que vivían como ganado por fin podían pisar aquellas tierras soñadas. En el año 850 la humanidad por fin descubrió la gran incógnita acerca de los titanes y lograron ponerle a esta un fin, impidiéndole a los titanes seguir reproduciéndose para dejarlos en la completa extinción y lo lograron, pero los titanes que no fueron derrotados, aun deambulaban por las tierras, pero estos ya no eran un impedimento para las personas, por lo tanto montones de estas decidieron salir de los muros que los protegían y a su vez los aprisionaban, para poder habitar lo que siempre fue suyo pero que se les fue arrebatado injusta e injustificadamente.

Los miles de sacrificios que se tuvieron que ejecutar para lograr aquel objetivo, habían valido la pena, aquellos que dieron su vida para darle al prójimo un lugar en el cual habitar sin temor alguno, no habían muerto en vano como siempre se creyó, todo ese sufrimiento se convirtió en esperanza y el que una vez fue catalogado como el mismísimo infierno, por fin era un paraíso por descubrir. El miedo se convirtió en felicidad.

En aquel mundo, la felicidad y alegría de por fin saber que no había nada que temer, que podían vivir sabiendo que tenían un futuro por delante, que el despertarse cada mañana era el mejor regalo que pudiesen haber recibido, que podían estar al lado de sus seres queridos si tener la angustia de poder perderlos en cualquier momento, el saber que eran libres y que podían crear un nuevo mundo donde la ciencia, el progreso, los conduzca hacia la felicidad, el ser conscientes de que por fin tenían el poder de crear un vida libre y hermosa y a su vez convertirla en una maravillosa aventura.

En ese mundo se respiraba por los aires la dicha y el júbilo del momento…..

* * *

En otro mundo, la desgracia y desdicha eran contempladas en su máximo esplendor por todos los medios posibles, en el humo que soltaban las bombas, en las que una vez fueron tierras de cultivos y habitaban quienes las trabajaban, se convirtieron en campos de batalla, incluso en el mismo oxigeno que se respiraba todos los días, un mundo en donde un futuro era incierto, en donde despertar cada día sabiendo que seguías con vida era la peor tortura existente, donde las más peligrosas e inhumanas fieras, eran quienes controlaban al pueblo y ejerciendo lo que se suele conocer como "justicia", donde el maquinismo, que crea abundancia, los dejaba en la necesidad, donde el conocimiento los convertía en cínicos, la inteligencia, duros y secos, donde se pensaba demasiado y se sentía muy poco, un lugar en el que más que máquinas se necesitaba humanidad, en donde más que poseer inteligencia, tener bondad y dulzura. Un mundo en el que escuchar gritos de dolor y agonía era la música que todos escuchaban, donde todos y cada uno de los seres que vivían en ese triste y nefasto lugar jamás conocieron el significado de la palabra amabilidad. Un mundo que se dividía en 2 grupos de personas: "los que roban y a los que se les roba". Y no solo eso, también conviviendo con monstruos que poseían unas garras tan afiladas que te desmembraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un mundo en donde llorar es el equivalente a reír.

Pero….donde también existían aquellos que aun conservaban la esperanza en sus corazones, aquellos que no se rendían y luchaban por hacer un mejor lugar el mundo en el que vivían.

**"Los Soldados"**

Aquellos que no se entregaban y dejaban vencer para luego manipular como si fuesen unos simples títeres que podían ser desechados en cualquier momento, que se enfrentaba sin temor a todos aquellos que les arrebataron sus sueños y esperanzas, que arriesgaban sus vidas peleando con aquellos monstruos que eran el equivalente a demonios, personas que luchaban por la esperanza que aun vivía dentro de ellos, aquellos que utilizando ese poder actuaban unidos. Aquellos que luchaban por un mundo nuevo, digno y noble, uno lleno de paz, aquellos guerreros que luchaban por el bienestar. Año 2540, 300 años después de la catástrofe, la humanidad logra divisar desde el horizonte, un rayo de luz, que traiga consigo aquel bienestar anhelado.

* * *

Dos mundos muy opuestos, pero tan idénticos a la vez, que coexistían en épocas y circunstancias diferentes, pero que compartían entre sí, un sueño, una añoranza, una esperanza,….un símbolo.

_**"Las alas de la libertad"**_


	2. Capitulo I- Después de la victoria

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Después de la victoria"**

* * *

Año 851-Distrito Trost.

Dentro de las murallas, los aldeanos que aún permanecían dentro de ella, porqué aún no se atrevían a poner un pie en aquel mundo del exterior, convivían pacíficamente, comprando sus provisiones para abastecer sus casas, otros vendían los productos que conseguían, para poder financiar sus necesidades, después de tantas invasiones y desgracias por parte de los titanes, las personas al fin podían disfrutar de la calma como lo hacían hace décadas de años atrás, viviendo con una sola preocupación, conseguir alimento.

La legión de reconocimiento, después de tantos encuentros y batallas con titanes y humanos, porqué enemigos tenían de amonton, lograron sacar a la luz el secreto más grande nunca antes revelado por la monarquía, "El Proyecto Anti-Humanos". Este proyecto creado siglos atrás, por un grupo de científicos, consistía en la aniquilación total de la raza humana, debido a la explotación qué hacían lo humanos a su mundo, acabando sus únicos recursos y haciendo añicos toda la naturaleza con su tecnología y avances para el "desarrollo" humano, los cuales eran sumamente catastróficos y alarmantes, decidieron que al ver que no tenía un fin y que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de acabar con tanta destrucción, se plantearon ponerle un fin, utilizando a docenas de personas como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos, logrando crear sueros que convertían a los humanos en aquellos gigantescos seres, con el único propósito de devorar humanos, aunque realmente no necesitaban alimentarse de ellos, actuaban por pura inercia, sus cerebros fueron dañados para que olvidaran las capacidades que como humanos poseían, para que estos no digieran nada al respecto, sus organismos fueron alterados, para que no sufrieran de las necesidades que antes requerían, para así garantizar que acabarían con todos, el virus fue esparcido, logrando infectar a millones de humanos, las personas horrorizadas ante este hecho, buscaron por todos los medios, cómo acabar con aquellos seres, pero fracasando en el acto, utilizando y creando muchas armas para acabarlos, se enteraron que por más que les dispararan, estos no perecían, sus partes dañadas se regeneraban por arte de magia, y las personas que aún no eran víctimas, fueron siendo devoradas por los que una vez fueron sus hermanos.

Cuando la humanidad estuvo al fin al borde de la extinción, los científicos creyeron que ya había sido suficiente, al ver que los humanos ya no tenían el control sobre la destrucción de su mundo, decidieron crear otros sueros para ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes, entre ellos lograron crear sueros con los cuales el cuerpo de los gigantes tenia modificaciones, como que eran sumamente altos, al igual que crearon otros en los que su piel se lograba endurecer con diferentes elementos, como roca, cemento, hielo, entre otros, que podían ser controlados a voluntad propia, con estos nuevos seres desarrollados, logrando crear las murallas, María, Rose y Sina, para que los humanos lograran vivir un poco más dentro de ellas, una vez logrado el objetivo, el proyecto fue ocultado y prohibido a todo ser humano, los únicos qué podían verlo, eran la familia real, los cuales dominaban aquellas murallas, teniendo total merced de las personas, al igual que sus acciones, pensamientos y decisiones, se le hiso creer que salir al mundo exterior era el castigo más grande impuesto por sus dioses, que sus pecados los habían condenado a estar en aquellos muros, pero que hubo quienes se apiadaron y decidieron permitirles vivir, que si trataban de oponerse a estas creencias, su vida acabaría en un santiamén, si no te portabas "bien", eras una mala persona que no debía de existir.

El plan funciono por siglos, pero no contaban con la verdadera fortaleza que poseían los humanos, las cuales, ni el tiempo, ni los lavados de cerebro, pidieron arrebatarles, su voluntad.

Aquellos que luchaban por su vida, las de sus seres querido, sus creencias, sus ideologías y que perseveraban aunque la batalla fuera un completo desastre y fracaso, ellos siguieron adelante, así nació "La Legión del Reconocimiento", aquellos soldados que no se vencían y siempre seguían de frente sin importar que tan dolorosos fueran las caídas. El caerse es opcional, pero levantarse es obligatorio, ese era su lema de vida.

Cuando el proyecto secreto fue revelado, todos se alzaron en contra del gobierno, incluso los que en un principio defendian a sus gobernantes, al enterarse de la verdad, no dudaron en atacar, cuando el gobierno por fin se rindió al ver que no tenían escapatoria, revelaron que los titanes, podían ser exterminados, para lograrlo, tenían que activar una bomba llena de compuestos químicos, los cuales traían consigo el antídoto para regresar a los desafortunados que fueron infectados, a su estado original, pero debían transportarla a la fuente de los titanes, la cual se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que en el sótano de la casa Jeager. Grisha Jeager, fue uno de los científicos, al cual se le fue revelado el secreto, pero, a diferencia de los demás, él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que, tomo una muestra de aquel suero que transformaba a las personas en titanes, y con muchos años de estudio, logro modificarlo para que una persona normal, pudiera controlar el cuerpo de un titán a voluntad propia y que este saliera del cuerpo para no permanecer en el por siempre, al igual que descubrió la forma de hacer que los titanes lograran ser controlados por medio de una persona con una simple orden, así los humanos podrían acabar fácilmente con aquellos titanes y poder salir de esas prisiones a las que llamaban protectoras, pero, los demás, en vez de utilizarla para bien, la utilizaron nuevamente en contra de la humanidad, fue así que lograron derribar el muro María, el doctor Grisha, aterrado por lo que su creación había provocado, escapo con la sustancia y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo con el pueblo para poder advertirles, pero fue tarde, ya que fue descubierto, al no tener escapatoria y de saber que sería capturado, decidió hacer algo de lo cual le dolió en el alma, inyectarle a su único hijo, aquella droga, conociendo la naturaleza de su hijo, creyó que el sabría cómo utilizarla correctamente, le entrego a su hijo aquella llave que los llevaría a la libertad, y al mimo tiempo hacer que hubiera, aunque fuese mínima, un gramo de esperanza para los demás, después de eso desapareció para que los demás no descubrieran a su hijo, pero, fue capturado y aniquilado por los demás conocedores del proyecto.

Gracias a la información proporcionada por el rey, mediante pasadizos secretos ubicados en el subterráneo, lograron llegar sin contrata tiempos a las ruinas del muro María, la expedición se llevó a cabo y llegaron hasta aquel sótano junto con la bomba, utilizando la llave ingresaron, dentro había una enorme escalera, al final de ella había un túnel totalmente obscuro, durante un recorrido de más de 2 días, llegaron al final, que era una entrada al mundo exterior, pero era una ubicación precisa, el nido de los titanes, implantaron la bomba en aquel sitio, la activaron e inmediatamente esta exploto, liberando consigo una gigantesca nube de gas verde, esta se esparció por todos lados contrarrestando los efectos de la antigua sustancia, liberando a más de un humano de aquel cuerpo gigante, finalmente los titanes ya no eran un impedimento para la humanidad. Pero, no todos los titanes fueron curados, algunos debido al tiempo que llevaban convertidos, la sustancia se adhirió tanto a ellos que ya no era posible traerlos a la normalidad, lo único que se podía hacer era aniquilarlos como siempre se había echo, atacando su punto débil.

Debido a eso, las puertas al mundo exterior fueron abiertas, la humanidad era después de tantos años libre, libré de decidir qué hacer, a donde ir y también tenían la oportunidad de empezar las cosas nuevamente y de la mejor manera posible, enmendando los errores de sus antepasados para así no tener que llegar a esa tan trágica y lamentable conclusión.

No todos salieron, algunos prefirieron permanecer dentro de las murallas, aun tenía miedo de los pocos gigantes que quedaban, por lo tanto la legión de reconocimiento, seguía saliendo en expediciones para acabar con aquellos titanes y así lograr que la humanidad por completo, lograra observar la belleza de aquel mundo prohibido.

* * *

En estos momentos los cadetes de la legión, se encontraban a fuera de las murallas, peleando con aquel grupo de titanes, las cosas eran iguales, pero ahora había muchas menos muertos por parte de los soldados, antes cuando 100 soldados salían y solo volvía un grupo de 30, ahora de los 200 soldados que salían solo perecían en batalla unos 10, pero la mejor parte es que en cambio de todas las expediciones que resultaban ser un fracaso, estas resultaban siendo una completa victoria.

Galopaban a toda velocidad en aquel campo abierto que por derecho pertenecía a los humanos, el sonido de las herraduras de los caballos golpeando con el suelo al igual que sus respiraciones entrecortadas, era lo que se escuchaba en la lejanía, la tropa avanzaba aniquilando a todos los que se le ponían en frente.

-Todos preparados!-grito el comandante Erwin Smith, que se encontraba al frente de la unidad

-Waaaa! Mis queridos titanes, no puedo creer que dentro de poco dejare de verlos-dijo la sargento Hanji con una sonrisa en su rostro

El primer grupo de gigantes estaba cerca, justo enfrente de ellos, todos se alistaron para el ataque tomando en sus manos aquellas cuchillas con las cuales cortaban la piel de aquellos seres, matarlos era sumamente difícil, se necesitaba a un grupo grande de personas para poder aniquilar a uno solo, pero había entre ellos, soldados que eran tan fuertes y capases, que ellos solos podían acabar con un titán con movimientos sumamente rápidos. Los soldados se colocaron en cuclillas sobre la silla de los caballos mientras seguían corriendo, para muchos esa sería una acción sumamente peligrosa, pero para ellos no, ellos eran unos profesionales audaces cuando se trataba de manejar a sus caballos, el sonido del gas siendo expulsado junto con el chasquido de los cables siendo expulsados e implantados en los árboles de alrededor, fue lo que se escuchó en segundos, los cadetes se columpiaban ejecutando diversas maniobras por los aires al momento de que soltaban y volvían a liberar los cable junto con el gas del equipo que portaban en esos momentos, los movimientos que ejecutaban eran asombrosos, pero había quienes deslumbraban al demostrar sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, dando a entender que ningún titán o ser humano podría contra ellos.

Entre ellos se encontraba un joven castaño, este tenía diferentes apodos con los cuales se le conocían, como por ejemplo el bastardo suicida, debido a que ponía su vida en constante peligro cuando se trataba de luchar contra los titanes, su poder de titán con el cual ayudo a la humanidad para poder librarse de aquel miedo que los atormentaba todos los días, con el cual fue acusado incontables veces por las mayores autoridades, provocando que los habitantes le tuvieran un enorme miedo, pero apesar de ser llamado monstruo, que no merecía seguir viviendo al ser uno de ellos, no fue suficiente para abandonar aquellos objetivos que se había prometido a si mismo hace años atrás, salir de las murallas para siempre y acabar con todos y cada uno de los titanes existentes en el mundo, él era el chico titán, la esperanza de la humanidad y el auténtico bastardo suicida, Eren Jeager. Él era conocido entre todos por eso y porque con el pasar de las expediciones, se había convertido en un soldado excepcional, un profesional en el uso del EDMT (equipo de maniobras tridimensionales). Maniobraba por los aires cortando los cuellos de los titanes, al igual que sus compañeros.

Después de cortar el cuello de un titán, maniobro hasta llegar a la rama de uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el lugar, ya una vez ahí se detuvo a ver el espectáculo que se montaba, vio a los soldados peleando contra los titanes, algunos eran derivados, pero inmediatamente se reincorporaban para ir de frente a encarar a los gigantes, a Eren le sorprendía el como la voluntad humana lograba hacer que las personas superaran sus habilidades, haciéndolos ir de frente siempre, sin importar que, era algo que admiraba más que a nada.

De entre los soldados se encontraba la última de los asiáticos, la que poseía la fuerza de 10 soldados, Mikasa Ackerman, sus movimientos eran únicos, cortaba la piel de los gigantes con una precisión inigualable, sus maniobras por el cielo eran fluidas y veloces, verla en batalla era un espectáculo digno de contemplar. No muy lejos de donde estaba ella, se encontraba Armin Alert el mejor amigo de la azabache y el castaño, él era un soldado que se destacaba por su gran inteligencia estratégica, los planes que el realizaba traían consigo grandes logros.

El castaño que seguía en aquella rama, no se percató que detrás de él se encontraba un titán, gordo y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, extendió su mano para tomar al castaño y acto seguido devorarlo.

-Eren cuidado!-grito Mikasa activando el gas de su equipo para poder llegar con el castaño

Eren volteo y vio al titán, esquivo la mano del susodicho y logro cortarle los dedos, pero no vio la otra mano del titan

-EREN!-grito Mikasa al ver que su hermano seria atrapado por ese asqueroso titán

Pero antes de que el titán lograra atraparlo, como una ráfaga de viento, atravesando la nuca del titán y cortando en el acto el punto débil de este, apareció de la nada el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y catalogado por la sargento como el maniático de la limpieza, el sargento Levi.

-Oie!,Ten más cuidado, mocoso-dijo aterrizando en la rama del árbol

-SI, señor!

-Eren!, estas bien?-dijo la azabache aterrizando junto al castaño

-Sí, tranquila estoy bien-dijo Eren poniendo una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla

-Menos mal….

Después de acabar con los titanes de esa área, todos, por órdenes del comandante, se dirigieron hacia el norte, varios regresaron a sus caballos y galoparon, otros decidieron seguir desplazándose por los árboles con ayuda del equipo, durante el recorrido se toparon con algunos titanes, pero de igual forma, fueron aniquilados como los anteriores, siguieron así durante largo rato, cuando llegaron al norte, lograron divisar que no faltaba poco para que llegarán a un área completamente plana, donde ya no habría más árboles para poder desplazarse, en ese punto concluirían la expedición y volverían a las murallas, pero cuando estaban a nada de llegar, un fuerte ruido se escuchó, retumbando en todo el lugar, era parecido a el trueno de un relámpago pero mil veces más potente o a la detonación de una bomba, seguido de una luz cegadora que se fue disipando lentamente, todos en la legión detuvieron su andar debido al estrepitoso ruido, cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos, al cabo de unos minutos la luz desapareció por completo.

-Que mierda fue eso?...-dijo el sargento Levi abriendo los ojos

-No lo sé….pero se escuchó cerca-respondió el comandante

-AAY! Casi me quedo ciega!-se quejó la sargento

-Sssh! Cállate cuatro ojos, creo que escuche algo-dijo el sargento insultando a la castaña

Todos permanecieron callados, mirando su entorno por todos lados, después de un rato y no ver nada o escuchar nada, optaron por seguir e ignorar el suceso, hasta que se percataron de unos rugido y gruñidos muy fuertes, los caballos se empezaron a agitar y a poner nerviosos al haber escuchado también aquellos monstruosos sonidos, era como si supieran que algo o alguien los iba a atacar, ninguno de los presentes había escuchado algo igual, no era perteneciente de algún titán, de eso no había duda, pero de ser así, de qué clase de titán pertenecía?, estos aumentaban en cantidad, se escuchaban por todo los alrededores e incluso algunos hacían eco, eran sumamente estruendosos y les ponían los pelos de punta a todos.

-Qu…que..que es eso?-pregunto muy alarmada Sasha

-No lo sé, pero se escucha cerca-le respondió Jean (el cara de caballo)

-Se tratara de algún titán?-pregunto Conny

-No lo creo, ningún titán es capaz de hacer ese ruido, además, no es solamente uno, sino varios-dijo alarmado Armin

Debido al comentario del rubio, todos se empezaron a alterar más de lo que ya estaban, pero guardaban la compostura, total, si ya antes habían estado en el que antes era un infierno reinado por unos devoradores de humanos, unos rugidos no serían la gran cosas, empezaron a repetirse todos en sus cabezas, como si de un mantra se tratara que los rugidos cesarían, pero, que equivocados estaban.

-CUIDADO!

Grito alarmado un cadete de la parte de atrás provocando que todos fijaran su vista a la parte trasera del lugar, viendo como algo negro se acercaba a una gran velocidad, pero no solo de ahí, sino de todas las direcciones posibles, todos se asustaron de sobre maneara ya que lo que se le aproximaba a gran velocidad no era un titán, sino algo mucho peor.

-Reagrúpense! No se separen!-grito el comandante igual de sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo

Todos hicieron caso omiso a la orden, pero, cuando la estaba ejecutando, aquellos bultos negros se acercaron aún más, permitiéndoles a los demás horrorizarse con su aspecto, estos eran grandes, de unos cinco metros de altura y dos de ancho aproximadamente, eran como murciélagos pero más gordos y sus brazos y piernas eran más largas, sus manos eran unas garras en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenían unas enormes gruesas y afiladas garras manchadas con lo que parecía ser sangré seca, sus cabezas eran largas y puntiagudas, sus ojos sumamente rojos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje negro como la noche y sus alas enormes con un parecido similar al de los murciélagos, eran sumamente negras y aleteaban a una velocidad descomunal, cuando estaban a menos de 10 metros de la legión, estos extendieron sus brazos junto con sus afiladas garras en dirección a estos, al mismo tiempo que abrían su mandíbula dejando ver la hilera de colmillos blancos afilados que de igual forma estaban manchados de sangre seca y soltaban exactamente los mismos gruñidos que nuestros cadetes habían escuchado minutos atrás.

-Prepárense para atacar!-grito el sargento mientras tomaba ambas cuchillas

Todos obedecieron y sacaron sus cuchillas, pero la mayoría seguían en shock debido a la impresión que tuvieron al ver a semejantes monstruosidades, estaban a punto de atacar, pero, aquellas criaturas escalofriantes fueron más rápidas y llegaron hasta donde los miembros de la legión se encontraban, los primeros se colocaron encima y empezaron a flotar formando un enorme circulo encima de los demás, los siguientes pasaban junto a los costados de los cadetes, alarmando con su presencia a los caballos que no dejaban de relinchar, y los últimos fueron los que empezaron con el ataque, pasando lo más rápido que se podía, sujetaron con sus garras a algunos cadetes y los alzaron en el aire para dejarlos caer, a una altura donde una muerte era segura, pero los jóvenes fueron rápidos y lograron atrapar a algunos de sus compañeros que estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, otros en el aire activaron su equipo para evitar caer y romperse el cráneo, todos los cadetes empezaron a atacar en contra de aquellas bestias, utilizando ambas cuchillas e impulsándose por el cielo, hacían cortadas en el pelaje de aquellas criaturas provocándoles sangrados, pero algunos jóvenes, resultaron con heridas de gravedad debido a las garras y colmillos de los adversarios. Aquella batalla duro un largo rato y lo único que habían ganado eran heridas que no hacían más que sangrar, provocando en algunos unas hemorragias, en cambio, los demás monstruosos "animales" si así se les podía llamar, tenían cortadas debido a las cuchillas, pero a pesar de que estas sangraban, no se detenían.

-Erwin! Qué hacemos? Esto se está poniendo feo!-llamo alarmada la castaña a su comandante

-Debes salir de aquí cuanto antes, de lo contrario todos pereceremos-respondió el rubio

-Que mierdas son estas cosas!?-dijo el sargento mientras apuñalaba a una de esas criaturas, pero que por más que lo hacía no desfallecía

-No lo sé…

Los demás cadetes seguían luchando, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo podrían continuar.

-Rayos!, estas cosas no se rinden!-afirmo Jean

-Dímelo a mí!-dijo Conny que se encontraba en el suelo tratando de quitarse de encima a una de esas cosas que trataba de arrancarle la cabeza con sus dientes.

-Conny!- grito alarmado Jean

-Ahí voy!-grito Sasha mientras saltaba de un árbol para atacar al animal que trataba de matar a su amigo

Del otro lado se encontraban Eren, Mikasa y Armin que trataban de aniquilar a un grupo de peludos, pero ni con los esfuerzos combinados de los tres, lograron su objetivo, que era aniquilarlos.

-Maldición! Porque no se mueren?!- grito furioso Eren atacando a una de las criaturas

-Eren, por favor ten cuidado!, deja que yo me encargue-dijo la azabache preocupada por su hermano

-Mikasa!, Detrás de ti!-alarmo a la azabache el rubio

Mikasa volteo y con la cuchilla que tenía en su mano derecha, logro córtarle el brazo a una criatura que trataba de atacarla, pero la criatura ni se inmuto ante su reciente herida y la empujo lejos logrando hacer que esta chocara con el tronco de un árbol.

-Mikasa!

Eren volteo ante el grito de Armin y vio que una de esas criaturas estaba a punto de atacarla, quería ir en su auxilio pero esto provoco que olvidara que tenía a otra de estas en frente, dándole tiempo suficiente como para derribarlo y tenerlo completamente a su merced. Cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos debido al pequeño mareo que tuvo debido al golpe, vio como tenía enfrente de ella a una criatura a punto de atacarla, pero esto no le importo en lo absoluto cuando fijo su vista en el monstruo que tenía encima su hermano.

-EREN!- grito Mikasa al ver en qué situación se encontraba su querido hermano

Eren vio como aquel monstruo abría por completo su mandíbula dejando ver esos colmillos largos y afilados manchados de sangre, los cuales estaban a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, no tenía oportunidad alguna de escapar, estaba completamente inmovilizado, ese sin duda iba a ser por completo su fin…

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí le traigo otra historia que surgió en mi cabecita :3**

**Que les pareció? Continuó o hasta aquí?**

**Bueno me despido, tengo otra historia por terminar XD (acepto cualquier crítica constructiva por parte de ustedes) **

**Nos leemos luego! Sayonara!**

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**


	3. Capitulo II-En aquel mundo

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**En aquel mundo…."**_

Año 2540-Planeta Tierra-Escombros del pueblo Meltón

* * *

-Deprisa están escapando!-grito uno de los integrantes del grupo

Aquel grupo armado de 5 jóvenes cadetes, se encontraban luchando con aquellas monstruosas atrocidades, con ayuda de su equipo, se desplazaban a una velocidad sorprendente, por aquellas ruinas de lo que parecía antes fue un pueblo en pleno progreso, pero que sufrió la desdicha de caer ante las garras de esas fieras criaturas.

-Rápido, podremos alcanzarlos por este callejón-menciono la líder del grupo

Liberando los cables de su equipo, implantado en aquellos muros cubiertos de suciedad sus ganchos, dieron vuelta en aquel punto señalado, liberando su gas para poder impulsarse, se adentraron por aquel callejón en completa oscuridad, maniobraron los derrumbes apilados que se encontraban a su paso con suma agilidad y destreza, saltaban en diferentes puntos y ejecutaban diversas maniobras por los aires, enganchaba y removían los cables, proyectándolos e implantándolos en puntos diferentes, todo a una velocidad parecida a la de un rayo, su objetivo se movía rápido, si no los alcanzaban pronto, los perderían por completo. Cuando lograron salir del lugar, fijaron su vista en el objetivo que buscaban, estos estaban a escasos metros de su posición ignorando sus espaldas, ese era el momento preciso para atacar.

-Rápido, es nuestra oportunidad!-grito nuevamente la líder

Dos de los integrantes de ese pequeño grupo, (un hombre y una mujer de joven edad) liberaron una cantidad mayor de gas que los demás, logrando impulsarse más rápido y llegando primero con el objetivo, estos portaban consigo el famosos "equipó cegador", el equipo estaba compuesto por un cañón propulsor en su espalda, el cual liberaba aquel gas que lograba impulsarlos, al igual que los demás, todo su cuerpo estaba compuesto en su superficie en diferentes partes y posiciones, cinturones de cuero, los cuales a sus costados tenían implantados dos ejes independientes conectados a aquel timbal que mantenía enrollados los cables de acero, con ayuda de estos lograban desplazarse, para poder controlar aquellos cables y el gas, contaban a su disposición 2 pistolas parecidas a las de bengalas, esta tenían 3 palancas para diferentes usos, una para liberar el gas, otra para activar alguno de los dos ejes, liberando aquellos cables, y la última para poder liberar aquélla munición cegadora, la munición era una bola de fuego la cual al impactarse con su objetivo, estallaba dejando ver un fuerte brillo que lograba cegar a aquellas criaturas, las municiones para recargar aquella arma, se encontraban enganchadas a los cinturones atados en sus muslos.

Cuando lograron estar a menos de dos metros de aquellas criaturas, apuntaron en dirección al objetivo y dispararon con ambas armas aquellas bolas de fuego, impactando en la cabeza de aquellos animales liberando aquel brillo cegador, al estar ciegas y aturdidas por el impacto, empezaron a tambalearse y a perder el equilibrio, estando totalmente indefensos para pelear. Cuándo ambos jóvenes dieron en su objetivo, retrocedieron dejando de liberar su gas e implantado sus ganchos en un muro cerca de su posición, con este acto, dejaron pasar a los demás integrantes de equipo. Estos a diferencia de aquellos dos, traína consigo "el equipo de combate", conformado por aquellos cinturones de cuero, el cañón de gas de este equipo era menor y se encontraba en la parte trasera de su cintura, conectándola a dos tanques donde se almacenaba el gas, el cual estaba asegurado a una caja negra de gran tamaño que resguardaba las cuchillas de repuesto, también portaban con aquel timbal con ambos ejes independientes colocados en sus costados, en vez de las dos armas de fuego, ellos contaban con el "Pistón-Disparo", con los cuales controlaban los cables y sus ganchos, y mantenían implantadas en su parte superior aquellas cuchillas de acero endurecido, con las cuales mataban a aquellas criaturas con sus precisos cortes en la piel.

Los tres sujetos, avanzaron con gran velocidad, cuando llegaron, se separaron y atacaron en diferentes puntos, uno se fue hacia la derecha, otro a la izquierda y la última siguió de frente, pasando por encima de aquellas criaturas aun aturdidas, utilizaron ambas cuchillas para cortar el cuello de aquellas bestias a un velocidad inigualable, matando a más de 5 de un solo corte directo, atacar a esa bestias era una tarea difícil y peligrosa, pero con personas como ellos, la tarea era sumamente más fácil de ejecutar, aquellos cadetes eran expertos en el uso del equipo y aún más al momento de atacar el punto débil de la criatura, pero de entre los tres la más rápida y con los mejores ataques en los cuellos, era la líder del grupo, la más fuerte y la más capacitada para esa tarea, ella podía matar de un solo corte a más de 6 criaturas sin tener que cambiar de cuchillas como los demás. Finalmente luego de vario minutos y de incontables cortes en los cuellos de sus presas y otras partes de su anatomía, lograron acabar con todos ellos, los 5 cadetes utilizando sus diferentes equipos de desplazamiento, se reagruparon en lo alto de una de las construcciones abandonadas y deterioradas de aquel pueblo fantasma.

-Yahooo! Otra misión victoriosa!-grito la portadora del equipo cegador, mientras se sentaba en el suelo

(Aquella chica es Nina Calix, es la segunda del grupo en portar el equipo cegador, su puntería es asombrosa, acertando desde distancias lejanas e impactando en el objetivo al primer disparo, también se especializa en medicina, cuando alguien sufre una herida en batalla, siempre recurren a ella, su apariencia es la de una joven muy linda, su cabello es de un tono rojizo, su piel es blanca, en su rostro tiene pecas que pasan de la parte superior de su mejilla, por sobre su nariz y finalizan en su otra mejilla pero son muy poco visibles, sus ojos son de color verde, tiene aproximadamente 18 años y su altura es de 1.70.)

-Creo que no hace falta decirlo, Nina-le contesto su compañero cegador con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, el cual también se sentó junto de ella

(Él es Leo Huber, él es el primero del equipo utilizando el equipo cegador, al igual que su compañera Nina, su puntería es única, pero no solo con el equipo, sino con todo tipo de armas de fuego, conoce todas las armas de calibre y puntería existentes y es todo un experto en su uso, su apariencia es la de un joven muchacho, su cabello es castaño y su piel es bronceada, sus ojos son color ámbar, debido a que su vista no es muy buena, utiliza unos lentes que están atados por varias cintas las cuales pasan por su cabeza para que así no se cayeran al momento de ejecutar sus maniobras, tiene 19 años y su altura es de 1.75.)

-Sip, no hace falta decirlo Leo-le contesto su compañera Nina

-Excelente desempeño chicos, ahora debemos informar a la base que el lugar por fin se encuentra libre-dijo aquella soldado líder de equipo con un semblante calmado

(Aquella joven chica es la líder del grupo, su nombre es Elizabeth Agnelli, ella utiliza el equipo de combate, es la mejor en su uso, una completa experta sin precedentes en la utilización de su equipo, su dominio de las cuchillas es igual de deslumbrante, tanto con aquellas criaturas al momento de asesinarlas, como al momento de pelear con humanos, de todo el grupo ella es la más fuerte, su apariencia es la de una chica sumamente bella, su cabello negro, tan oscuro como la noche, su piel blanca, hasta el punto en que llega a ser pálida, sus ojos son de color zafiro, es la más joven de todos ya que solo tiene 16 años, pero debido a sus capacidades fue nombrada la líder, su altura es de 1.68.)

-Y todo gracias a tu deslumbrante uso del equipo!-elogio Nina a su líder

-Es cierto, te luciste nuevamente Elizabeth -dijo aquel chico portador del equipo de combate

(Él es Alexander Grable es el segundo en portar el equipo de combate, sus habilidades aéreas al momento de utilizar el equipo son sumamente veloces, siendo el más rápido de todos, después de Elizabeth él es el mejor, sus habilidades y técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo son totalmente efectivas, logrando derribar a personas del doble de su tamaña, los cortes que provocaba con sus cuchillas en la piel de las criaturas son precisos y al igual que crea cortes muy limpios, su apariencia es la de un joven muy apuesto, su piel es blanca, su cabello negro y sus ojos son de color gris, su edad es de 18 años y su estatura es de 1.78.)

-Cualquier idiota podría hacer nuestro trabajo Alex, asi que dejen de parlotear-contesto la líder un poco molesta por el comentario de los demás

\- Jajaja, tan tierna como siempre-le dijo el segundo chico portador del equipo de combate

(Él es Lenard Baker, es el último integrante del equipo y el tercero en utilizar el equipo de combate, al igual que Elizabeth y Alexander, sus movimientos al utilizar el equipo son rápidos, ágiles y precisos, su cualidad más grande es la de crear estrategias a base de trampas para atrapar a aquellas criaturas o conducirlas a una emboscada, su apariencia es la de un joven maduro a diferencia de los demás, es rubio de ojos azules opacos, tiene 20 años de edad, lo cual lo convierte en el más grande del equipo, su estatura es de 1.80.)

-Cállate, Lenard-dijo la líder-vayámonos rápido y volvamos a la base, no me gusta este lugar

OK! Y Bueno, fueron las respuestas que escucho de parte de sus compañeros, la base se encontraba muy alejada de ese lugar, por lo cual tardarían unas 5 horas en llegar, utilizando su equipo, se desplazaron nuevamente por el lugar, el cual ahora se encontraba libre de los horripilantes monstruos que se habían apoderado de ella en un abrir de ojos y que no habían logrado recuperar hasta ahora, cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada, se reincorporaron nuevamente a la superficie, caminaron un poco más hasta que lograron divisar su vehículo, este estaba esperándolos listo para regresar.

El vehículo era conocido como un KNIGHT XV, de uso estricto solo para los soldados, se utilizaban únicamente cuando se requería viajar a distancias muy lejanas y de sumo peligro, cada equipó de cadetes, contaba con uno de estos, aquel vínculo tenían un blindaje nivel 4, lo cual significa que este puede pasar por un muro de concreto sin sufrir daño alguno, las ventanas polarizadas y a pruebas de balas de diferentes tipos de calibre, en su interior contaba con 6 asientos y en su parte trasera interna, existía un amplio espacio donde se permitía guarda diferentes objetos, ellos lo utilizaban para guardar todas sus armas, municiones, tanques de gas y equipos de desplazamiento que utilizaban en las misiones a las cuales eran asignados.

-Al fin!, estaba cansada, ya quiero quitarme esta cosa pesada-dijo con molestia y cansancio la chica refiriéndose al enorme cañón de propulsión que se encontraba en su espalda

-Tranquila ya estamos aquí no tienes de que preocuparte-le dijo su compañero Alex

-Lo dices porque tú no tiene que cargar con esta cosa en tu espalda-contesto haciendo un puchero Nina

-Da gracias que lo tienes, sino estarías muerta-reprimió el cadete Lenard a su compañera

-Porque no mejor se suben y dejan de discutir-regaño Elizabeth al trió

-Es cierto, ya suban, yo conduzco!-grito entusiasmado Leo

Después de que los jóvenes dejaran sus equipos y armas en la parte trasera del vehículo se subieron y Leo comenzó a conducir. Los chicos platicaban a gusto dentro de la nave, compartiendo su experiencias en aquella misión, comparándolas con pasadas, también se comentaron algunas fallas y errores y como podrían corregirlas para la siguiente, también en lo que vieron y cómo sucedieron las cosas, mientras tanto a fuera de la nave lo único que se veía en el exterior eran campos, pero estos estaban completamente secos, invitados y totalmente deteriorados, la tierra estaba en tan mal estado que nada se podía sembrar en esos lugares y si algo salía de él, ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a comerlo, los pocos árboles que habían estaban secos, no tenían ninguna hoja y las ramas y troncos que ha aún tenían, poseían una consistencia quemada, gris y áspera, el camino por el que pasaba el vehículo era completamente tierra, el cielo estaba nublado y cubierto de nubes negras y grises, lo cual significaba que pronto comenzaría a llover, después de un rato el panorama cambio y comenzaron a aparecer ruinas de lo que parecían ser pertenecientes a pueblos, pero las casa y pequeñas construcciones que habían, estaban completamente en ruinas, destruidas, abandonadas, sepultadas bajo escombros, cubiertas de mugre y suciedad, sin un alma a la vista y en completa soledad, los jóvenes al ver aquel triste y deprimente panorama, guardaron silencio dúrate el resto del viaje hasta el cuartel, observaban con nostalgia y melancolía el lugar, recordando tristes momentos del pasado, que por más que quisieran, no podían cambiar, aquel mundo gentil en el que vivían, se convirtió en hostil y duro. Después de pasar por las ruinas, a lo lejos, divisaron la entrada del cuartel, una enorme fosa en la tierra la cual estaba cubierta de acero puro, blindado en todo su exterior, aquella era la entrada al cuartel y al mundo en el que habitaban todos los seres vivos de aquel mundo, así es, estos vivían bajo tierra.

Cuando estuvieron en frente de aquella enorme fosa, activaron la alarma que se encontraba oculta en aquel vehículo, para así avisar que finalmente habían llegado, después de que sonara, una pequeña puerta se abrió, lo suficiente como para que la nave que los trasportaba lograra pasar y así fue, sin tardarse atravesaron la puerta, la cual después de que pasaran se cerró por completo, bajaron por un enorme túnel durante largo tiempo, hasta que por fin llegaron hasta su destino. Este era un enorme lugar donde se almacenaban todos los vehículos con la supervisión de los mecánicos encargados de repararlos.

-Escuadrón 142, equipo 347, vehículo 67, finalmente llegan eh?-dijo uno de los mecánicos con voz ronca mientras leía el informe

-Hola! Claud!-grito alegre Nina saludando al mecánico

-Hola Pequeña!-le respondió

-Claud, gracias por el vehículo, a partir de ahora estas a cargo- dijo Leo mientras bajaba de la nave

-No hay de que, siempre es un gusto ayudarlos a volver vivos de sus misiones-respondió con la misma voz

-Gracias por esa ayuda-dijo sarcástica Elizabeth

-jajajajaja, tan graciosa como siempre Eli-dijo el mecánico Claud mientras abordaba la nave-después are que los demás les lleven sus equipos, cuídense-dijo sacando una mano para despedirlos

-Adiós!-grito Nina alzando la mano

-Vamos, debemos ir a hacer el informe-comento Elizabeth

Los jóvenes salieron del almacén por otro túnel que se encontraba a un costado, las personas encargadas de los túneles supervisaban quienes entraban y quienes salían del lugar, al ver de quienes se trataban se alegraron de saber que los mismos que salieron a primera hora de la mañana regresaron con vida, ya que en ocasiones los que salían no siempre regresaban. Después de que les concedieran el pase, bajaron aún más por un ascensor, hasta que llegaron al tercer piso de lo que era su mundo, en este se encontraban las bases y cuarteles del ejército, donde reportarían los resultados de su última misión, en el recorrido se encontraron con muchos cadetes y soldados, los cuales se alegraron de saber que habían vuelto con vida, completos y sin ninguna herida que les provocara una hemorragia, después de eso llegaron hasta la base, directamente hacia la sala central, en ella solo entro la líder del grupo que era Elizabeth, los demás se quedaron a fuera a esperar la contestación de su comandante.

-Suerte-le dijo Alex antes de que entrara a la sala

Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba a aquel lugar

La sala era muy grande y espaciosa, esta estaba en su alrededor llena de estantes donde se archivaban los registros y resultados de las demás misiones, desde las pequeñas en donde solo participaban un equipo como la que ellos habían tenido horas atrás, hasta las grandes expediciones en donde todos los equipos participaban, el lugar estaba iluminado por varia bombillas de luz, en medio había una mesa que abarcaba la mayor parte del espacio, esta tenia encima montones de mapas de las tierras exteriores, como de las tierras internas, en el fondo se encontraba un escritorio grande con muchos papeles de informes sobre esta y más atrás una enorme ventana que empezaba desde el suelo y terminaba hasta la parte superior del techo, donde se podía ver por completo las demás bases y zonas del 2 piso, aun lado de la ventana, observando el paisaje, se encontraba el Comándate William Carrington, que al notar la presencia de la contraria se volteó para mirarla.

\- Elizabeth…finalmente llegaron-dijo satisfecho el comándate al saber que el equipo había vuelto con vida-

-Señor-dijo Elizabeth con respeto hacia su superior-vine a informarle sobre el resultado de la misión-dijo mientras hacia el saludo militar, el cual consistía en ponerse firmes con la mano extendida sobre el pecho justo en el corazón y nada mas

-Muy bien, te escucho

\- Elizabeth abandono su posición de saludo antes de hablar-La misión no.156 a nuestro cargo, se completó y concluyó victoriosamente, el desolado pueblo Meltón, por fin está limpio de escorias-concluyo

-Fantástico, un paso más en la reconquista, no esperaba menos de ustedes, equipo 347-dijo el comandante con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro

-Es nuestro deber, señor-contesto la joven

-En efecto soldado, es nuestro deber…..-dijo reflexionando aquellas palabras-puedes retirarte

Elizabeth volvió a hacer el saludo antes de Salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla.

\- Elizabeth-dijo el comandante-te recuerdo que esta fue la última misión de tu equipo en este mundo, en una semana inicia el operativo "Rétabli", es de suma importancia que lo ejecuten y concluyan victoriosamente-dijo en tono serio

-Lo sé, señor, con su permiso-dijo Elizabeth para después salir de la sala

Cuando Elizabeth se encontraba ya afuera de la sala, bajo la cabeza y con una mirada sombría, recordó lo que sucedió en el pasado de la historia y lo acontecido meses atrás.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

**Desde hace 300 años la humanidad ha vivido debajo de la tierra, debido a las guerras que nosotros mismos creamos y provocamos varios lugares en los que antes vivíamos, quedaron totalmente inhabitables por su alto gradó de toxicidad, contaminación y peligro que por más que intentamos no logramos deshacer, no todos los lugares de este amplio mundo fueron destruidos, algunos conservaron su belleza, por lo tanto arreglamos las diferencias que había entre nosotros, debido a que finalmente nos dimos cuenta de que no traerían nada bueno y así logramos vivir en "paz" un tiempo, pero, un día todo eso acabo, del cielo comenzaron a bajar sin pleno aviso unas criaturas inhumanas, monstruosas, nunca antes vistas, criaturas que se alimentaban de la carne, pero que tenían un favoritismo por la humana, nos atacaron despojándonos de nuestros hogares apoderándose de ellos y devoraron a millones de nosotros, por más que les disparábamos, incluso cuando les lanzamos bombas tanto explosivas como venenosas, lo único que logramos fue destruir más nuestras tierras, ellos simplemente no perecían y su reproducción era colosal, no podíamos contra ellas, por eso, los humanos restantes de todo el mundo, fuimos obligados a escondernos cómo viles cucarachas y ratas, en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, tardamos un siglo en construir lo que ahora llamamos hogar, debido a la inminente amenaza de esas criaturas construimos una nueva civilización debajo de la tierra, trajimos con nosotros los pocos seres vivientes de nuestro mundo junto con la vegetación, afortunadamente esta logro adaptarse debajo de las tierras y así logramos alimentarnos actualmente, claro, miles de vidas humanas se perdieron en aquel camino para que nosotros lograremos sobrevivir, gracias a esto logramos vivir por los siguientes 300 años, progresamos muy bien, incluso en el área de la tecnología, pero, la cantidad de personas existentes fue creciendo a tal grado de que ya no cabíamos en este lugar, por lo cual incontables crímenes se llevaron a cabo y muchas vidas se perdieron, el "gobierno" en cambio, no hizo nada para evitarlos, al contrario, incluso se cree que apoyo aquella causa, y yo creo firmemente en eso debido a lo que yo presencie, pero bueno, esa es otra historia relacionada con el pasado.**

**Los pocos humanos que anhelábamos volver a la superficie, empezaron a luchar en contra de aquellas criaturas, logramos descubrir su punto débil y logramos conseguir numerosas victorias para reconquistar nuestro mundo, se perdieron vidas, pero dentro de poco sus muerte habrán valido la pena, ya que finalmente, con el estudio de décadas de años y del trabajo de muchas personas, encontramos la forma de que podamos con una sola misión, reconquistar y volver a habitar lo que era nuestro, finalmente, la humanidad ha logrado divisar en esta completa oscuridad un rayo de luz en el horizonte. **

**Pero…..porque hay quienes no quieren el cambio?...**

* * *

**Yo me encontraba en camino al área de laboratorio del 2 piso, en ella trabajaban todos los químicos, biólogos, matemáticos y físicos, existentes de nuestro mundo, durante varios días llegó la noticia de los que esa área habían descubierto algo grande, que nos sacaría a todos de este mundo y lograríamos reconquistar las tierras exteriores, pero aún no habían revelado que era ese gran descubrimiento, al igual que los demás yo quería saber que era y sabía quién podría decírmelo, cuando llegue, abrí aquella puerta de color blanco sin avisar.**

**-Eh?..Ah!.Elizabeth!-exclamo una mujer de la tercera edad **

**-Hola Nona- la salude con una pequeña sonrisa **

**-A que debo tu amable visita?-me dijo amablemente la mujer mientras se acercaba a mi **

**-Tu sabes algo acerca de lo que han estado rumoreando los últimos días?-fui directo al grano **

**-Ohhh…Te refieres a lo que nos sacara de este lugar?-dijo esbozando una sincera sonrisa **

**-Si en efecto, que es esa cosa tan maravillosa?**

**-Bueno, todavía no queremos decir nada, ya que queremos que todos en este lugar se enteren, por lo tanto queremos crear una gran audiencia**

**-Pero por qué esperar?, solo dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso y ya**

**-Realmente crees que yo dejaría que corrieras tan eminente peligro mi niña, no lo hare, sé que eres la mejor soldado y también conozco el porqué, pero no quiero arriesgarme a eso, este poder es mayor que el tuyo-dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro**

**-Hay por favor Nona, al menos dime que es-no me gusto que mencionara cosas que no me gustan recordar y del echo de querer crear tanto misterio, solo díganlo y ya!**

**-Mmmmm…Bueno quizás pueda….**

**Pero Nona jamás pudo decirme que era, ya que una explosión se escuchó provocando que el lugar temblara por completo, salí por la puerta ignorando los gritos de Nona que me decían que esperará y no fuera, salí hasta que me encontré con la parte trasera del área, uno de los laboratorios estaba completamente destruido y las personas que se encontraban, estaban agonizando, corrí en su auxilio pero cuando llegue ya era tarde. **

**-Oiga! Rápido, que sucedió!?-agite a una de las personas tratando de que me hablara pero todo lo que logre escuchar fue..**

**-….Ellos…se….lo…lle..varon….no…pue…den..-balbuceo, para luego señalar hacia arriba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, acto seguido murió**

**Cuando enfoque la vista hacia arriba logre ver a 6 personas encapuchadas utilizando el equipo de combate para escapar a gran velocidad, una de ellas, cargaba consigo una especie de caja negra, iba a ir tras su captura, pero escuche un disparo muy fuerte del laboratorio en donde estaba antes, gire la vista y vi salir a otra persona encapuchada, esta portaba el equipo de cegadores, pero también portaba un arma muy particular en su mano, esta expulsaba humo, lo que significaba que había sido usada hace poco, no había nadie más en aquel laboratorio, solo…. **

**-Nona….-susurre para mí misma**

**Aquella persona utilizando el equipo cegador, escapo.**

**Aquel día, 7 de nuestros mejores científicos fallecieron, junto con Nona, aún no sabemos quiénes son los responsables, pero si sabemos que hurtaron consigo lo que nos ayudaría a salir de este lugar.**

**Escaparon atreves de un portal el cual supuestamente llevaría a las personas a diferentes dimensiones, era un proyecto secreto, pero que jamás logramos hacer que funcionara, ese día descubrimos que el portal funcionaba, tardamos meses, pero logramos que volviera a funcionar y que nos condujera en la dimensión en la cual aquellas personas habían escapado, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, la capacidad de energía que requería su funcionamiento era bastante y solo podría utilizarse una vez y muy pocos podría pasar por él, después de una enorme junta y reunión, mi equipo y yo fuimos seleccionados para cumplir la misión, esta fue nombrada, el operativo "Rétabli". **

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

Elizabeth regreso con los demás integrantes de su equipo

-Ah! Que sucedió?-el primero en hablar fue Lenard

-Nada, solo me dijo que les recordara que falta una semana

Todos bajaron la mira con preocupación

-Oigan!-dijo Elizabeth captando la atención de los demás-levanten las caras, recuerden que nosotros somos los mejores, por ese echo se nos otorgó esta misión, la aceptamos y por lo tanto la cumpliremos victoriosos como en todas las demás, así que, prepárense!

-Si!, líder!-dijeron todos haciendo el saludo militar

-Solo queda una semana…-susurro Elizabeth…

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno a petición de una amiga aquí está la continuación**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo :D**

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**

**Sayonara!**

**P:D: Rétabli en francés significa recupera (según el traductor XD)**

**P:D: Si tienen alguna duda respecto a como es el mundo en el que estos nuevos integrantes viven y que no quedo claro, por favor, díganmelo :D**


	4. Capitulo III-Hola

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"_**Hola…"**_

Año 851-Exterior de las murallas

-EREN!- grito Mikasa al ver en qué situación se encontraba su querido hermano

Eren vio como aquel monstruo abría por completo su mandíbula dejando ver esos colmillos largos y afilados manchados de sangre, los cuales estaban a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, no tenía oportunidad alguna de escapar, estaba completamente inmovilizado, ese sin duda iba a ser por completo su fin.

Mikasa intento pararse pero le fue inútil, su espalda se encontraba lastimada y eran pocos los movimientos que lograba ejecutar por su cuenta, aquella angustia que se apoderaba de sus ser al ver como la persona que más quería iba a morir y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, le dolía más que el hecho de que su espalda estuviera rota y que solo se moviera a arrastras.

Todos los cadetes de la legión, caían uno tras otro al suelo, las garras de aquellas fieras pasaban por los cables del equipo de maniobras y los cortaban en un santiamén, era como si tuvieran la capacidad suficiente para razonar y así saber que realizar aquel acto, condenaría por completo a una muerte segura a los que se estaban convirtiendo en ese momento en sus presas, en cambio los demás, desesperados, aterrados y confundidos, no hacían más que pelear, cara a cara con la muerte misma, con la mínima esperanza de salir vivos de esta, aunque las posibilidades eran casi nulas.

Aquel monstruo abrió su mandíbula hasta el grado en que la comisura de estos empezó a romperse, Eren nervioso y sin poder hacer nada, solo cerro sus ojos, esperando inevitablemente su final, morir en las fauces de ese monstruo sin nombre alguno. Mientras tanto aquella bestia, sin aviso alguno, solo apunto hacia el frente sus colmillos, en contra de la cabeza del castaño.

Pero Eren, aun con los ojos cerrados, jamás sintió aquellos colmillos, ni en su cabeza y en ninguna parte de su anatomía, confundido, abrió levemente los ojos, para después abrirlos en su máxima capacidad al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él, aquella bestia que trato de matarlo seguía encima de su cuerpo, en cuatro patas, pero a esta le faltaba un elemento importante, crucial para vivir….Su cabeza. Su cabeza y mas de la mitad de su cuello, se encontraba tirados a un lado, el resto del cuerpo cayo de un solo movimiento al lado contrario, esa criatura, había sido degollada, pero la incógnita era, ¿Quién lo hizo?. Eren se levantó y fijo su mirada al frente.

Más de un soldado estaba a punto de ser atacado por otro de esos monstruos, pero, antes de que sucediera aquel desenlace trágico, el cuello del animal se desprendía del cuerpo a una velocidad sorprendente y nadie sabía porque.

-Que está pasando?...-pregunto la sargento Hanji después de ver como la cabeza de una criatura que la estaba atacando rodaba por el suelo.

-Porque se caen sus cabezas, no entiendo?-pregunto Conny

-No sé, quizás…..-dijo Jean

-ARRIBA!-grito Sasha interrumpiendo a Jean

Ante el llamado de la chica, la mayor parte de los cadetes que se encontraban a salvo, levantaron la vista, al hacerlo divisaron a varias personas que utilizaban el equipo de maniobras, pero no eran soldados pertenecientes de la legión debido al peculiar uniforme que portaban, estaban encapuchados y no se lograban ver sus rostros, pero, lo que me mas sorprendió a todos era la velocidad con las que estas se desplazaban por los árboles, utilizando unas cuchillas para cortar las cabezas de las criaturas a una velocidad descomunal y sin sufrir daño alguno, el sonido del gas comprimido se escuchaba cuando subían y bajaban mientras se columpiaban en los árboles, ejecutando diversas maniobras aniquilaron a la mayoría de las bestias, sus ataques los hacían juntos, las cuales concluían y complementaban mutuamente, por lo visto trabajaban en equipo y lo hacían a la perfección, era como si supieran que movimiento haría la persona que tuvieran a lado sin siquiera comunicarse.

-Wow. ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Sasha al ver la agilidad que los contrarios poseían

-No lo sé pero quiero saber cómo lo hacen-contesto Conny

-Erwin, ¿Desde cuándo hay cadetes como esos?-pregunto Hanji al ver como uno de ellos cortaba a la perfección el cuello de una criatura

-No lo sé Hanji-dijo el comandante

Del otro lado donde se encontraban Eren, Armin y Mikasa, el castaño seguía atónito al ver lo fácil que mataban a aquellas criaturas, cuando ellos solo recibieron mordidas de gravedad, era algo sorprendente.

-Eren!

El susodicho volteo y vio a su hermana desesperada por llegar con el mientras se arrastraba con dificultad, la azabache por prestar atención al contrario, olvido que tenía frente a ella otra criatura, la cual estaba a punto de atacar.

-Mikasa, cuidado!-grito Eren mientras corría a ella

La azabache volteo y vio como la criatura, de un solo salto fue en su dirección, estirando sus garras del único brazo que le quedaba debido al ataque que sufrió de la joven y abriendo su mandíbula para atacar, en cambio ella, apenas se podía mover.

-No!-grito el castaño que no logro alcanzarla

La joven soldado solo logro poner su brazo a la altura de su cabeza en señal de protección y cerrando los ojos por pura inercia, esperando ser devorada, pero, al igual que en las demás ocasiones, la cabeza del animal fue cortada sumamente rápido, la persona responsable aterrizo en cuclillas a un lado del cuerpo del animal fallecido, posteriormente se reincorporo y volteo a ver el cadáver de la criatura, cerciorándose de que realmente estaba muerta, Mikasa bajo el brazo y volvió a abrir los ojos al notar que no había sido atacada, se sorprendió al ver el cadáver de su atacante y más cuando noto la presencia de la persona contraria.

-Estas cosas sí que causan problemas….-dijo en voz baja aquel individuo que también se encontraba encapuchado

Su voz era suave con un toque femenino, por lo tanto Mikasa intuyo que era una mujer.

-Hey!, estas bien?-pregunto a la azabache alzando la vista para poder verla

-Sí, estoy..bien-dijo consternada Mikasa, la cual logro ver el rostro de la persona, confirmando que realmente era una mujer

-Bien-dijo desenfundado nuevas cuchillas de su equipo-nosotros nos encargamos...solamente-dijo activando los cables del equipó-no estorben..-susurro mientras salía disparada con ayuda del gas

Mikasa siguió sentada en el suelo, observando como la contraria se desplazaba para atacar a más de esas cosas, no podía creer que ella, siendo de las soldados más fuertes, había sido salvada por una completa desconocida, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo lo hizo?, eran las preguntas que atormentaban la cabeza de la semi-asiatica.

-Mikasa!

La susodicha saliendo de aquel trance volteo y vio a Eren que rápidamente llego hasta ella en su auxilio

-Mikasa, estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño

-..Eh?...Ah!..Sí, estoy bien.

-Aah-suspiro-menos mal, quien era ella?-dijo fijando su vista al frente

-No lo sé…

-Eren, Mikasa!-grito mientras corría acercándose Armin

-Armin..-dijo Eren volteándolo a ver

-Chicos, debemos ir con los demás mientras podamos-dijo agachándose a su altura

-Bien, Mikasa sube a mi espalda, te cargare-dijo tomando las brazos de la chica pasándolos por su cuello

-No..yo puedo ir sola-dijo apenada ante la propuesta

-No digas tonterías y sube-concluyo para después cargarla al estilo caballito

-Hey, Eren..-dijo el rubio

-Que sucede?

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo señalando a los encapuchados

-No lo sé, pero, realmente son buenos…

Los enormes grupos de criaturas que enfrentaban a muerte a todos los soldados, fueron repentinamente reduciendo debido a los ataques de aquellas personas encapuchadas, uno tras otro iban cayendo hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos, solo sus cadáveres junto con las cabezas decapitadas. Cuando finalmente cesaron los ataques, aquellas personas encapuchadas, aterrizaron a tierra reunidos en el mismo punto, mientras tanto los demás se reincorporaban y ayudaban a sus colegas heridos.

-Reagrúpense y ayuden a los lesionados!-ordeno el comandante

-Estas cosas…-dijo Jean pateando ligeramente la cabeza de una de las criaturas

-De donde salieron?-pregunto Conny

-Eso no importa, lo bueno es que ya acabo-dijo Sasha con alivio

-Chicos!

Los nombrados voltearon viendo a Armin corriendo y detrás de el a Eren que estaba cargando a una herida Mikasa

-A..Armin!-grito Sasha

-Que sucedió, están bien?-pregunto Jean

-No, Mikasa fue herida-confirmo el rubio cuando por fin se encontraba frente a ellos

-Que! Mikasa estas bien?!-pregunto Sasha acercándose a la azabache

-Yo solo…-le respondió con dificulta

-Eren que esperas necesita atención medica!-regaño Sasha a Eren mientras lo jalaba del brazo dirigiéndose a un caballo

-Ah...espera...-Respondió Eren

Mientras Sasha atendía con ayuda de Eren a Mikasa, Armin, Jean y Conny se atormentaban entra ellos con miles de preguntas como ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué eran esas cosas?, los demás se reagrupaban y subían a los lesionados a las carretillas que traían consigo, los superiores se cuestionaban entre ellos lo acontecido, todos metidos en sus asuntos ignorando su entorno, hasta que finalmente se percataron de la presencia de los encapuchados que miraban atentos las acciones de los cadetes, aquellos sin decir nada comenzaron a acercarse, en cambio algunos de los cadetes por simple inercia y experiencia vivida, desenfundaron sus cuchillas en señal de ataque provocando que los contrarios se sobresaltaran y dejaran de avanzar, entendiendo que acercarse no era muy buena idea.

-Abajo las armas-ordeno del comandante al ver las acciones de sus subordinados

Los demás, dudosos, no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso a la petición

-Erwin que haces?-pregunto en voz baja el sargento

-No creo que sea buena idea comenzar otra pelea

-No debes bajar la guardia, ¿Cómo sabes que son de fiar?, solo aparecieron de la nada y…

-Y salvaron la vida de varios cadetes-dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Tch, oie, a dónde?….-pregunto a medias el sargento al ver cómo el contrario avanzaba en dirección a los encapuchados

-Erwin!-grito Hanji al ver como avanzaba el nombrado

El comandante, con la mirada atenta de los demás cadetes, se acercó a las personas encapuchadas, las cuales ni se inmutaron ante la acción, solo observaban atentos sus movimientos, alertas de cualquier señal de ataque, el cual jamás llego, cuando por fin se encontraba frente a ellos, comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, Comandante de la legión de reconocimiento…

Los demás solo intercambiaron miradas ante la declaración del más alto, uno de ellos decidió también hablar.

-Tu eres…el líder?-dijo con voz seria

A pesar de que se encontraban alejados de los demás, la voz de aquella persona se logró escuchar, Mikasa aun adolorida volteo la mirada hacia la persona, puesto que aquella voz era perteneciente a aquella persona que le salvó de morir devorada, era de aquella chica encapuchada.

-En efecto, se podría decir que lo soy-Respondió el comandante ante la pregunta

La contraria sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, retiro de su cabeza la capucha de aquella capa negra, la cual le cubría gran parte de la cara, alzo la mirada y se dirigió al contrario con un tono de voz serio.

-Muy bien, soy Elizabeth Agnelli, líder de escuadrón y ellos-dijo señalando con la cabeza-son mi equipo, tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender y debemos de discutirlos con el "líder", el cual por lo visto es usted

-De acuerdo, que es lo que tienen que informarme?

-….Solo puedo decir que están relacionados con esas cosas-dijo fijando su mirada en el cadáver de una de las criaturas

Los demás cadetes y superiores se sobresaltaron al escucharla

-Ustedes saben de donde provienen aquellas criaturas?-pegunto incrédulo el comandante

-Me temo que este no es el lugar más adecuado para discutirlo- dijo mirando su entorno y a los demás cadetes-preferiríamos que fuese en privado, si no le molesta

-Está bien, les parecería decirlo en cuanto lleguemos a las murallas, ahí podrán informárselo a los demás superiores, además de que nosotros debemos de informar referente a lo acontecido

-…Me parece bien-asintió con la cabeza la joven

El comandante dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás, detrás de él venían aquellas personas las cuales conforme se acercaban retiraban de sus cabezas las capuchas, los demás que no lograron escuchar lo último de la conversación, miraban curiosos a los demás, sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Erwin que sucede?-pregunto con un tono de molestia el sargento

-Vendrán con nosotros, al parecer tienen varias cosas que decirnos

-Qué tontería acabas de…

Mientras los superiores discutían acerca de la decisión que se había tomado, las personas que iban a informarles y decirles que eran esas terribles criaturas que aparecieron de la nada y los atacaron, se encontraban susurrándose entre ellos algunas cosas

-Waaa, que bonito lugar.-susurro alegre la segunda chica perteneciente a aquel grupo-Mira Alex que bonito

-Nunca había visto árboles tan grandes-contesto el nombrado, también susurrando

-El aire no está contaminado, hasta se puede respirar…dijo otro de ellos

-No se distraigan y estense alertas-les dijo aquella joven que hablo con el comandante

-Pero si ya no hay más de ellos volando por aquí, de que hay que estar alerta?-pregunto confusa de nuevo la chica

-No seas tonta Nina, no debemos de bajar la guardia con ellos-miro por el hombro a los cadetes que los observaban-no podemos confiar demasiado, además-dijo volviendo a mirarlos- solo cumpliremos la misión y después nos largamos, no se acostumbre a este lugar….

Los demás cadetes que observaban a los contrarios, de igual forman susurraban entre si cosas

-¿Qué querrán decirnos esos sujetos?-pregunto Sasha mirando de reojo a los otros

-Solo espero no traigan. ..problemas-contesto Mikasa

-¿De dónde creen que hayan aparecido?-preguntó Conny a los demás

-No lo sé, pero no me dan buena espina-dijo con molestia Jean

-Quizás solo quieran ayudar…-dijo Armin

-¿Ayudar?, en qué sentido?-pregunto Jean

-No lo sé, es solo una hipótesis mía-contesto Armin

-Hmp-respondió Jean

-Todos, regresamos a las murallas!-grito a manera de orden el comandante

-Hey, Erwin!-grito molesto el sargento

-Eh?, pero que pasara con…-dijo Armin mirando a las personas

Eren que seguía junto de Mikasa, al igual que su amigo volteo a mirar a las personas, él también tenía curiosidad acerca de ellos, de donde vinieron, y que era lo que querían discutir, pero principalmente lo que sabían acerca de aquellas criaturas que casi lo matan a él y a sus compañeros.

Los contrarios no se inmutaron ante la orden ni ante las miradas que recibieron.

-Mmmm, creo que esa es la señal de partir, no?-dijo con una sonrisa la joven

-Como creen que vivan aquí?-pregunto otro de ellos

-No sé, que me dices tú Eli, como crees que sea lo que ellos llaman, hogar?-pregunto aquél joven junto de ella

La nombrada solo suspiro con pesar para luego responder.

-Peor que nosotros no lo creo…..

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Capitulo IV-Declaraciones y Desconfianza

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Declaraciones y Desconfianza" **_

Año 851- Exterior de las murallas

El comandante dio la orden de regresar a las murallas, por lo que todos se pusieron en marcha, los cadetes heridos fueron transportados en las carretillas mientras que los demás subieron a sus caballos, los nuevos forasteros, al igual que los demás, subieron en unos caballos que se les fueron asignados, pero al no estar acostumbrados a utilizarlos, sufrieron ciertos inconvenientes.

-….¿Cómo se supone que me suba en esta cosa?...-pregunto uno de los forasteros

-…No debe ser difícil, solo tienes que…-aquella chica pelirroja trato de subirse colocando un pie en la silla de montar, pero….-Waaaaa! ….auch!..-termino estampando la cara en el piso

-Torpes…-susurro la chica pelinegra.

-Oigan!, esta cosa se mueve mucho!...-grito un chico de lentes que no lograba controlar al caballo, a pesar de que ya se había subido a él.

Los demás cadetes miraban incrédulos el como aquellos sujetos no lograban controlar o mínimo subirse a los caballos, algo que para ellos era la cosa más fácil del mundo. Es decir, ¿Podían matar en un santiamén a criaturas feroces nunca antes vistas, pero no podían subirse a unos simples caballos?, que ironía.

\- ¿Cómo es que no pueden subirse?-pregunto Conny

-¿Creen que necesiten ayuda?-pregunto también Armin

-No, es mejor no meterse con extraños…-respondió Jean

Después de un rato, todos estaban listos, los forasteros, terminaron a duras penas de subirse a los caballos, Seguin sin poder controlarlos pero, ya no era tan evidente como hace rato, cuando todos ya estaba en posiciones, se comenzó el regreso al interior de las murallas, los cadetes de la legión cabalgaban sin problemas, pero no todos tenían la misma habilidad.

-Waaa…esto es muy raro…-comento la pelirroja que luchaba por no caerse del corcel en pleno andar

-.. ..es tan difícil, Nina, solo tienes que sujetar bien la correa y….-trato de decir el chico de lentes, que al igual que su compañera, estaba a medias de caerse

-….Solo concéntrense y ya, es como andar en una motocicleta, pero que respira…-comento la chica pelinegra, que aunque no lo hacía evidente, también luchaba por controlar al animal

Mientras aquellos jóvenes luchaban por mantenerse sobre los caballos y poder controlarlos, los superiores comentaban lo que harían al llegar a las murallas.

-Erwin, que se supone que aremos con esos sujetos-cuestiono el sargento

-Los llevaremos con los demás superiores, así podrán informar acerca de lo acontecido, de todos modos necesitamos hacerlo, además tengo curiosidad en saber que nos dirán-respondió el comandante

-Hablando de eso, creo que no les está yendo muy bien..-dijo la sargento que volteo a ver como aquellas personas seguían sin poder con los caballos

-…Son muy raros…-dijo el sargento

Después del recorrido, los demás cadetes llegaron a las murallas, el comandante activo la bengala de color verde para informar a los demás acerca de su llegada y que a su vez abrieran la gran puerta para dejarlos entra, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y comenzaron a entrar todos, los forasteros, contemplaron sorprendidos aquellas enormes murallas.

-Wow, es enorme-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja

-Mira Elizabeth, tenías razón, viven mejor que nosotros-dijo aquel chico de cabellos negros

La nombrada no respondió, solamente siguió con la mirada clavada en aquellos enormes muros de lo que parece ser concretó, conocidos como murallas, o para los demás cadetes de la legión, hogar. Cuando todos los cadetes entraron, la gran puerta fue cerrada detrás de ellos, comenzaron a avanzar por las calles aun arriba de sus caballos, pero esta vez lo hacían de manera tranquila y calmada, ya no corrían con los caballos como cuando estaban afuera, la gente del interior al percatarse de su llegada, se colocaron en líneas alrededor de ellos mientras los observaban y alababan como acostumbraban hacerlo, pero al ver la cantidad de heridos, muchos se alarmaron y sobresaltaron, ya que muchas teorías empezaron a surgir de entre las personas ¿Los titanes habían vuelto?, esa era la principal teoría que rondaba entre susurros por la gente. Los demás cadetes ni se inmutaban, esa era la postura que siempre adaptaban en sus llegadas, solo tenían que seguir derecho mientras pasaban por la gente hasta llegar al cuartel, algunos volteaban a ver a la gente, pero la mayoría tenía la vista al frente.

Los forasteros miraban las construcciones que había dentro, todo era tan diferente a su mundo, también miraba a la gente y escuchaban lo que decían, tanto halagos como susurros de miedo y uno que otro insulto pequeño, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a eso, por lo que fue algo nuevo para ellos, aunque no del todo, los insultos y los halagos los recibían todo el tiempo, pero no cada vez que llegaban de una misión, estos eran los mismos que solían escuchar, pasaban de, _¡Son maravillosos! ¡Sigan esforzándose!_ A un: _¡inútiles! ¡No sirven de nada! ¡Seguimos viviendo en las mismas condiciones de siempre! ¡Para que rayos salen a fuera si no progresan nada! ¡Solo provocan más sacrificios!, _eso era lo que recibían cuando pasaban por la gente del tercer piso en su mundo, o mejor dicho, agujero.

-Parece que la gente aquí es igual.-comento el chico rubio

-Bueno, quizás de esa manera, pero tal vez en otros aspectos no lo son...-trato de ser positiva la pelirroja

-No lo creo-dijo la pelinegra, provocando que sus compañeros la miraran cuestionados

-Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el joven de lentes

-Porque…-dijo mirando a las demás personas a su alrededor de reojo- el egoísmo y la codicia están en todos los seres humanos, no hay excepciones, la mentalidad debe de ser la misma tanto aquí como haya, o en cualquier otro mundo, eso no cambia nunca-concluyo fijando su vista al frente como los demás cadetes.

Los demás solo intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron con pesar, ya que contradecirla en ese punto iba a ser difícil, ya que desafortunadamente tenía razón.

Siguieron avanzado hasta que dejaron a atrás a la gente del pueblo, llegaran hasta el cuartel, una vez ahí, todos bajaron de sus caballos y transportaron rápidamente a los heridos con los médicos que había, mientras los demás cadetes se organizaban, el comandante se dirigió hacia los forasteros, pero fue detenido antes de que llegara.

-Que planeas hacer primero Erwin-cuestionó el sargento Levi

-Como dije antes, los llevare con los superiores, es necesario informar, además ellos quieren decirnos algo que por lo visto nos relaciona

-No te fíes, que tal si es lo que quieren, entrar a la base principal y después atacarnos-cuestiono el sargento

-Bien, si tan desconfiado estas, acompáñanos en el recorrido, si algo llega a pasar, estas autorizado para actuar de la manera que quieras-dijo el comandante

-..Bien, pero ten por seguro que si nos traicionan, los matare…

-Como gustes, hasta entonces ellos son mi responsabilidad

Ambos superiores se encaminaron hasta llegar con los forasteros, los cuales al percatarse de su presencia, voltearon a verlos, el primero en hablar fue el comandante.

-Síganme por favor, adentro podremos hablar-indico a las personas

-De acuerdo-contesto la chica azabache

El comandante seguido del sargento avanzaron hacia la puerta principal, detrás de ellos estaban siendo seguidos por aquellas personas las cuales entre susurros y sin apartar la vista hacia los contarios, cuestionaban lo que sucedía.

-Elizabeth, es buena idea hacer esto?-cuestiono el chico rubio, el cual era el más alto

-De que estas hablando Lenard?-cuestiono la nombrada

-Podría ser una trampa-a completó la joven pelirroja

-Nina tiene razón, no deberíamos de fiarnos tanto-dijo el joven de cabellos negros

-Tranquilos, si algo pasa solo tendremos que encargarnos de la situación como siempre lo hacemos-dijo manteniendo su semblante calmado mientras seguía avanzando junto con los demás

-Pero ese no era el plan…-dijo el joven de lentes

-Tienes otro mejor?, te escucho-cuestiono mirándolo de reojo, provocando que el contrario se sobresaltara

-No, ese está bien-dijo nervioso

Después de eso ingresaron por la puerta principal, recorriendo los pasillos, perdiéndose y alejándose de la vista de los demás, varios cadetes observaron curiosos que era lo que estaba sucediendo o como seria lo que aquellas personas que aparecieron de la nada irían a informarles a los superiores, todo era tan confuso y misterioso que la curiosidad les carcomía por completo. Eren y Armin acompañados de Sasha, siguieron a los médicos que transportaban a Mikasa, ingresaron a una sala donde fue checada, pero después de descartar que la azabache no corría ningún riesgo y de que se le diera la única indicación de que debía de estar en reposo un tiempo, los médicos salieron, dejando a los amigos tiempo para poder conversar.

-Ah…Mikasa me preocupaste-dijo Sasha que se encontraba al lado de ella

-Eso no importa, de todos modos estoy bien-respondió despreocupada Mikasa

-Pero aun así debes de tener cuidado-regaño Eren a la azabache

-Está bien…lo tendré

-Todo esto es muy extraño-hablo Armin

-De que hablas?-pregunto Eren

-Lo que sucedió, esas cosas y luego la llegada de aquellas personas, todo es muy extraño.

-Tienes razón, es decir, desde cuando esas cosas existen?!-expreso alarmada Sasha

-Un nuevo método de aniquilación?-dijo Mikasa

Los chicos se tensaron con la declaración de Mikasa, apenas estaban saliendo de una era de destrucción, lo último que querían era entrar en una nueva y mucho más peligrosa.

-No, no lo creo-trato de tranquilizar Armin

-Entonces?...-cuestiono Eren

-Pues aquellas personas dicen saber algo…-contesto Armin

-Cierto, quizás ellos nos ayuden a pelear si es que vuelven aquellos monstruos!-expreso feliz Sasha

-Eso seguro, tu misma lo viste, son grandiosos utilizando el equipo-dijo Eren

-Es verdad, no había visto a nadie utilizar el equipo de esa manera, a excepción del sargento Levi claro-contesto Armin

-Deben de ser muy fuertes…-dijo Eren

-Solo espero que no traigan problemas-dijo en tono de voz fúnebre Mikasa

-Porque siempre eres tan desconfiada, si se nota que solo quieren ayuda-dijo Sasha

-No lo sé, no me fio, además, aquella chica la líder….-dijo Mikasa

-Te refieres a la que te salvo de morir-interrumpió Eren a la joven

-Si….esa misma-contesto con molestia- es muy rara, no me da buena espina.

-Vamos dales una oportunidad, tú tienes cara de asesina y aun así estamos aquí contigo-dijo divertida Sasha

Los tres chicos rieron ante el comentario de la castaña, en cambio Mikasa solo dibujo una apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro, mientras lo jóvenes cadetes seguían cuestionándose acerca de que era lo que sucedería mas adelanté, del otro lado del cuarte se encontraban los superiores que no dejaban de atormentar a los oficiales de la legión de reconocimiento, los cuales se enteraron de los resultados catastróficos de la expedición y no lograron contener su angustia al creer que posiblemente su mayor amenaza había regresado, lo cual era poco probable, pero aun había posibilidades.

El comandante Erwin seguía siendo acompañado por aquellas personas que proporcionarían la información que necesitaban acerca de lo acontecido, siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a la sala principal.

-Bien, es aquí-dijo el comandante volteando a ver a los contarios-dentro podrán informarnos a los demás superiores lo que ocurrió.

Los demás no respondieron, solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, el comandante se giró para abrir la puerta, la cual aún desde afuera se lograba escuchar todo el alboroto que había en su interior, el sargento que no despego la vista de los contrarios durante todo el recorrido, volvió a mirarlos, lanzándoles una de sus características miradas asesinas que lograban intimidar a cualquiera, los contrarios ni se inmutaron, la única que lo volteo a mirar fue la mismísima líder del grupo, la cual le devolvía la misma mirada, llena de odio, hacia el sargento, este se sorprendió ya que nunca antes lo habían retado con la mirada y si lo hacían el salía ganado.

Después de que se les fueran abiertas las puertas, un mar de preguntas fueron arrojadas hacia los superiores.

-¿¡Comandante que ha sucedido!?

-¿¡Que ocurrió en la expedición?!

-¡¿Porque hay tantos heridos?!

-¡¿La mayor amenaza ha regresado?!

Fueron las preguntas más escuchadas por parte de las personas dentro de la sala, la cual estaba compuesta por una enorme mesa de madera y muchos libreros alrededor, los cuales estaban repletos de pergaminos, láminas y libros.

-Tch, que ruidosos…-susurro el sargento ante el escándalo que había dentro.

-Están muy alterados…-susurro la nombrada Nina

-En serio?, no me había dado cuenta….-respondió sarcástico el nombrado Lenard

-Lamento mucho el escándalo y las teorías que sean formado debido a lo recientemente acontecido en la expedición, a continuación procederemos a relatar lo que ha sucedió-respondió el comandante para calmar los nervios de los demás superiores.

-Que sea rápido comandante Erwin, es de vital importancia-respondió impaciente un hombre de la tercera edad con voz ronca

-Procederemos a la brevedad-dijo el comandante

Ya un poco más calmados, los superiores procedieron a sentarse en la mesa, el comandante se posiciono al frente de esta, detrás de el estaban los forasteros, los cuales tenían puestos en su persona muchas miradas de curiosidad por parte de los demás, el sargento Levi que prácticamente no argumentaría nada, solo se recargo de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

-En la acontecida expedición número 182, se obtuvieron los resultados deseados, los gigantes que se planearon por exterminar hasta el punto determinado fueron aniquilados.

Debido al relato del comandante, los superiores se tranquilizaron un poco más, pero su ansiedad no fue completamente calmada, aquella declaración no servían para responder sus más grandes interrogantes del momento.

-Sin embargo...-continuo el comandante-al estar aproximándonos al punto de finalización establecido para la expedición, un percance sin respuesta aparente ocurrió-ante aquel nuevo relato los superiores volvieron a alarmarse-unas criaturas que fueron totalmente descartadas como titanes, aparecieron sin punto de origen descubierto-continuo nuevamente el comandante-estas criaturas de apariencia monstruosa e indescriptible atacaron a toda la formación, trayendo como consecuencia a los heridos que acabaron de ver.

-¡¿ESO QUE SIGNIFICA COMANDANTE!?

-¡¿ESTA DICIENDO QUE ESTAMOS BAJO UNA NUEVA AMENAZA!?

Los superiores nuevamente alarmados comenzaron a sacar nuevas conclusiones ante tal declaración.

-Eso es algo aún desconocido…

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE REPORTE ES ESTE!?- volvieron a preguntar los superiores

-Sin embargo..-dijo interrumpiéndolos-aquella interrogante será resuelta en estos momentos, esa es la causa de la presencia de estas personas- dijo señalando a los nombrados detrás suyo con la palma de su mano.

-¿¡Eso que quiere decir?!-volvieron a cuestionar

Estos jóvenes de procedencia aún desconocida, se encargaron de salvar a los cadetes aniquilando a aquellas criaturas con el uso de lo que parece ser un EDM3D.

Los superiores miraron fijamente a los señalados

-También nos han revelado tener información referente a aquellas criaturas, posiblemente también acerca de su inoportuna aparición e incluso de su causa de origen

Nuevamente los superiores se sorprendieron ante la declaración que acababa de dar el comandante.

-"_Típico de Erwin, meter las manos al fuego sin saber el resultado_"-pensó el sargento Levi, ya que lo que había dicho el comandante posiblemente era mentira, ya que ni ellos sabían que clase de información era la que aquellas inoportunas personas tendrían que decirles.

-¿Eso es verdad?-cuestiono un superior

-En efecto lo es…

Finalmente había hablado uno de los forasteros, era aquélla joven que halo con el comandante anteriormente e incluso la que se hacía llamar la líder del grupo, los superiores voltearon a mirarla esperando ver que era lo que les comunicaría.

-Primero que nada permítanos presentarnos-menciono dando un paso al frente manteniendo una postura militar-Somos el escuadrón 142, nuestro deber siempre ha sido encarar y desaparecer a aquellas criaturas que acaban de mencionar, ¿que si aquellas cosas representan un peligro?, pues claro que si-varios presentes se tensaron ante la nueva información-pero estense tranquilos, aquellas criaturas no volverán a aparecer, a menos que nuestro mandato se cumpla.

Los superiores miraron alarmados a la joven, ¿mandato?, a que se refería, ¿acaso los estaba amenazando?, el comandante miro de reojo a las personas, también alarmado por la declaración, en cambio el sargento se preparaba para atacar a las personas en cuanto explicaron a que se referían.

-¿Cuál es ese mandato?-pregunto otro superior

-….Nosotros no provenimos de su mundo, nosotros somos pertenecientes a otra dimensión, a otro mundo para ser específicos…

-Eh?

-Que quieres decir con eso

-Ah-suspiro con pesar mientras rodaba los ojos aquella joven-Empezare desde el principio, el universo en si está dividido en más de una dimensión, en más de un mundo, ninguno de estos interactúan entre si ya que es una imposibilidad debido al espacio existente y a la diferencia de tiempo, nosotros venimos de otro mundo que está separado del suyo, para poder llegar aquí se hicieron diferentes operaciones, las cuales no mencionare, en nuestro mundo existen aquellas criaturas, mejor conocidas como "Flyers", nosotros tenemos una misión relacionadas con estas criaturas en su mundo, hace tiempo una grieta fue abierta entre la continuidad, espacio y el tiempo que separa su mundo del nuestro, en pocas palabras, si nuestra misión no se cumple, ósea nuestro mandato, aquellas criaturas empezaran a invadir su mundo muy pronto y deshacerse de ellas no será nada fácil.

Después de la explicación los superiores empezaron a susurrarse entre ellos, mientras que los demás solo se torturaban a sí mismos pensando en lo que sucedería si aquellas criaturas entraban, después de un rato estos empezaron a hablar.

-De acuerdo, creemos lo que nos dicen, pero, cual es exactamente su misión en nuestro mundo?-pregunto uno de ellos

-Me temo que esa información es confidencial, pero puedo asegúrales que no afectara en lo más mínimo a su pobladores o personal militar, la única petición que notros pedimos es su aprobación para para actuar en su mundo de la manera que ustedes nos otorguen, después de eso lo demás será nuestra responsabilidad-concluyo la joven

Los superiores nuevamente empezaron a habar entre sí, lo poco que se lograba escuchar era que sus conversaciones trataban acerca de que hacer, después de unos breves minutos se dirigieron hacia la joven y a los demás forasteros, con lo que parecía ser ya una respuesta hacia su pedido.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se les permitirá estar en nuestro mundo y de ejecutar su misión-dijo uno de ellos

-Lo menos que queremos es una nueva guerra, por lo cual los dejares actuar libremente, pero, esta información acera de su mundo y de aquellas criaturas será confidencial para no alarmar a los pobladores ni a nadie más, así evitaremos que se difunda el pánico-a completó otro de ellos

-Debido a que no podemos confiar plenamente en ustedes, no podemos arriesgarnos a la posibilidad de que se descarte el hecho de que no son enemigos de nuestro mundo y de que sea ustedes los causantes de que aquellas criaturas aniquilen a la humanidad, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión….

-De que para poder cumplir su misión estarán siendo vigilados por nuestros comandantes militares-a completó otro

-Por lo visto ustedes cuenta con un equipo similar al que utilizan nuestros soldados, por lo que no será problema el hacer que se confundan como cadetes militares-dijo otro de ellos

-Serán asignados a la legión de reconocimiento y sus acciones serán supervisadas por el comandante Erwin Smith, estas son nuestras condiciones, están de acuerdo?.

Los contrarios solo intercambiaron mirada entre ellos, después miraron a su líder, para saber cuál era su respuesta, después de todo, ella era quien decidía sus acciones. La contraria con su semblante sereno como de costumbre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, aceptamos sus condiciones, estén por seguros que no planearemos nada que los perjudique.

-Muy bien-informaron los superiores mientras se levantaban de sus asientos-desde ahora son miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, mucha suerte en su propósito.

-Gracias…-contesto la joven con simpleza.

Después de lo ocurrido en el cuartel, los forasteros ahora eran cadetes de la legión mas importante en estos momentos, fueron llevados a otra sala donde se les pido esperaban mientras los demás se hacían cargo de hacer el agobiante papeleo para aparentar lo que supuestamente eran ahora, ellos esperaron las siguientes instrucciones en aquella sala, había unos sillones dentro de esta por lo que esperaron pacientemente sentados en ellos, mientras tanto comenzaron conversar acerca de lo que harían ahora.

-Qué curioso, somos soldados aquí y haya en casa, jajaja-rio divertida la joven llamada Nina

-Son igual de desconfiados que los demás...-respondió molesto el llamado Lenard

-Es normal, cualquiera haría lo mismo-contesto Elizabeth

-Por cierto, porque les mentiste acerca de nuestra misión, se supone que estamos aquí por otros motivos, no ese?-pregunto el joven de lentes llamado Leo

-Cierto-dijo Nina- además eso de la ruptura de su mundo y el nuestro es….

-Mentira ya lo sé-dijo Elizabeth interrumpiendo a la contraria

-¿Entonces?...

-¿Son ignorantes o qué?-pregunto molesto el joven de cabellos negros llamado Alexander a sus compañeros - es obvio que no debemos de decírselos porque no debemos confiar del todo en ellos, incluso esas personas lo dijeron, no podemos asegurar que ellos sean o no nuestro enemigos, no debemos de darles información que puedan utilizar en nuestra contra…

-Exactamente lo que dijo Alex-dijo Elizabeth

-Es cierto lo olvide-dijo apenada la joven pelirroja-inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, cierto?

-Así es-respondió Elizabeth

Después de eso los jóvenes permanecieron callados mientras se encontraban dentro de sus pensamientos, hasta que Lenard decidió romper el silencio.

-Yo me pregunto, ¿cómo serán las cosas ahora?….-pregunto abiertamente mientras alzaba la cabeza fijando su mirada en un punto muerto del techo.

**Continuara…. **


	6. Capitulo V-¿Cual era tu nombre?

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**¿Cuál era tu nombre?"**_

Año 851- Interior de las murallas-Base de entrenamientos militar

Después de la pequeña reunión echa por los superiores al mando, acerca de lo ocurrido y de enterarse de que el mundo en el que vivían seria previamente atacado, decidieron que aquellas personas que informaron e explicaron todas las incógnitas fueran parte del escuadrón militar de la legión de reconocimiento, así podrían completar su misión y a la vez ayudarían a evitar una nueva catástrofe que se relacione con la aniquilación de la especie humana.

El tedioso papeleo había empezado y ahora tenían que encargarse de aparentar que aquellas personas habían estado en los entrenamientos para formar parte del ejército, el mismo por el cual pasaban todos los cadetes antes de graduarse, también como debían ser constantemente puestos bajo vigilancia, alguien debía de encargarse de esa tarea, por supuesto que ya se sabía quiénes serían los encargados.

-Espera, a ver si entendí….¿yo y este enano debemos de estar vigilando a una distancia púdrete a aquellas personas para asegurarnos de que no hagan nada que nos perjudique?-pregunto la sargento Hanji para asegurarse de que la orden a la cual la habían asignado estaba correcta, o que simplemente sus oídos le estaban fallando y había comenzado a escuchar cosas raras.

-Si, es correcto Hanji, tú y Levi tendrán que encargarse de esas personas-contesto el comandante sentado en el escritorio de su oficina.

-Me niego-se quejó el sargento Levi que permaneció recargado en la pared durante toda la conversación que tenían la sargento y el comandante donde le explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido, pero claro que Levi no participó en la conversación hasta ahora.

-Baya hasta que te dignas a hablar, creí que el gato ya te había comido la lengua-dijo Hanji en burla con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Cállate cuatro ojos-insulto con fastidio el sargento a la castaña-Yo no pienso en hacerme responsable de unos mocosos, ya tengo suficiente con los otros.

-Lo siento Levi, sé que no te gustan los trabajos extra pero son ordenes de los superiores, a mí no me corresponde esta decisión-contesto Erwin

-Tsk….-chasqueo la lengua el sargento totalmente molesto

-jajajajaja, es tan divertido verte haciendo berrinches Levi jajaja-rió la sargento Hanji

El sargento se harto y abandono la posición en la que estaba para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la sargento, su mirada amenazante y el aura asesina que desprendía no significaban nada bueno, sin duda la integridad física de la sargento corría peligro en esos momentos.

-Eso me recuerda que también…. –dijo el comandante, que al intuir las intenciones del contrario, se apresuró a hablar y decir el otro mandato del que estaban a cargo ambos sargentos- Debido a que debemos lograr aparentar que aquellas personas siempre han formado parte del ejército, se nos ha dado la tarea de crear informes relacionados a los resultados que "supuestamente" llevaron a cabo en los 3 años de entrenamiento.

-¿Y luego que?-pregunto Levi

-No podemos invertir ni dar falsos resultados, por lo que el día de mañana, se les aran una pequeñas pruebas que se hacen en los entrenamientos, debido a que ya saben cómo usar el EDM3D, pienso que no demoraran mucho en obtener los resultados.

-Eso quiere decir que?...-pregunto la sargento Hanji a medias

-Ambos deberán de supervisar y estar presentes en las pruebas que se aran, en caso de que ocurra un accidente o algo parecido-concluyo el comandante

-Genial!, estoy ansiosa por verlos nuevamente en acción-dijo alegre la sargento ante la idea de ver nuevamente los movimientos tan ágiles y precisos de aquellas personas.

-Que estupidez, si quisiera ver a cadetes holgazanes fracasar en las pruebas, preferiría tomar el puesto que tiene Keith…

-Lo siento Levi, pero aunque no quieras tendrás que hacerlo-respondió con tono natural el comandante

-Vamos Levi!-la sargento se paró de su asiento y se posó enfrente del sargento, tomándolo con ambas manos de los hombros prosiguió-solo es una vez en tu vida, además, mírale el lado bueno

-¿Cuál lado bueno?-pregunto el sargento mientras apartaba de manera brusca las manos de la contraria

-…Realizaras el papel de niñera! Jajajajaja

-…Tu maldita cuatro ojos…..-el sargento levanto su puño en dirección a la cara de la sargento

-Levi, detente…-trato de detenerlo el comandante

-jajaja…no! Espera era broma!...

* * *

Había pasado ya rato desde que llegaron los soldados de la legión, el día ya había trascurrido, en esos momento el sol ya se había puesto dando paso a la noche, varios cadetes aún seguían andando por las instalaciones, mientras que otros ya se encontraban dentro de sus alcobas, los cadetes que regresaron heridos se encontraban dentro de la enorme sale que tenían como enfermería, todos descansaban menos una

-Mikasa no debes de andar por ahí, todavía no te recuperas!-grito Armin tratando de detener a su amiga, la cual se había levantado y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

-No te preocupes ya estoy mejor-contesto mientras mantenía su semblante serio de siempre, en realidad ella mentía, su espalda aun le dolía, pero ella tenía una prioridad mayor y ante ella, todo dolor físico no era más que un simple piquete de mosco, molesto pero sin importancia alguna.

-Pero aun así no debes de tomártela a la ligera-el rubio la detuvo tomándola del brazo y tratando de llevarla nuevamente a la sala

-No te preocupes Armin, enserio estoy bien-la azabache soltó el agarre-ahora por favor dime, donde esta Eren

-No sé, ya es tarde, probablemente….

-Voy a buscarlo-la azabache comenzó nuevamente a caminar

-No Mikasa espera!-Armin volvió a tomarla del brazo para detenerla-probablemente ya este dormido, o algo así, no tendría caso buscarlo, porque no haces lo mismo y regresas a la sala a dormir, si no lo haces puede que te pase algo

-Pero si no estoy con Eren a él le pasara algo malo-insistió Mikasa

-Mikasa si te pasa algo malo, Eren se preocupara mucho, ¿quieres que el este angustiado por tu culpa?

Mikasa dejo de caminar y se detuvo para voltear a ver a Armin-…No, yo…-su semblante serio cambio por uno de incredulidad y culpa.

-Vamos, regresemos a la sala-Armin jalo nuevamente el brazo de la chica y junto con ella comenzaron a caminar.

-Está bien….-contesto la joven con un tono de voz apagado, Armin tenía razón, lo último que ella quería era preocupar a su hermano, esperaría hasta el día siguiente y a primera hora del día lo buscaría, además, si era cierto que ya estaba dormido, los probabilidades de que le pasara algo ya eran pocas, la elección que tomaba era buena, con ayuda de Armin regreso a la sala.

* * *

-Ya es suficiente, voy a salir-Elizabeth se levantó y a paso apresurado se dirigió a la puerta

-Pero se supone que debemos permanecer en este lugar-Nina trato de detener a su compañera diciéndole una excusa

-Es cierto, no es buena idea el que te vayas-apoyo Leo

\- No me importa ya estoy harta de estar aquí-tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla

-No, podremos meternos en problemas!-grito alterara Nina

-Si lo haces echaras a perder la misión…..-dijo serio Lenard tratando de detener a la pelinegra

Elizabeth se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, y de manera lenta volteo la cabeza hasta y miro a Lenard el cual se sobre exalto un poco por la mirada tan profunda que le lanzo la contraria, pero inmediatamente recobro la compostura, Nina miro aterrada a Elizabeth, en esos momentos posiblemente Lenard recibiría una muerte muy prematura, por su parte Alex miro a Lenard lanzándole una mira diciendo "ya valiste".

-Saldré un rato, daré una vuelta y después volveré, no arruinare nada relacionado con la misión y ya dejen de quejarse-después de decirlo abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, claro que cerrando la puerta de golpe produciendo un fuerte estruendo.

-…..Haa..ya se enojó..-suspiro frustrada Nina

-…Perdón…

-Pedir perdón no lo arregla nada Lenard-reprimió Alex

-Saben yo también voy a salir de este lugar-dijo parándose Leo

-Míralo…estás viendo y no vez!-regaño Nina

-Que! De que te quejas!

-No debemos de salir de aquí! tú no saldrás por ningún motivo

-Y porque Eli si puede y yo no!

-Porque ella es ella! Es obvió!

-Y yo que soy!?

-Tu eres tú y nada más!

-Eso que significa!

-Significa lo que significa!

-jajajajajaja, parecen esposos, no crees Alex-dijo golpeado el brazo del contrario con su codo

Lenard solo veía divertido la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo sus compañeros, Alex solo miraba con su semblante serio, en el fondo debía admitir que le causaba risa la escena pero no lo demostraría tan abiertamente, simplemente no le gustaba hacerlo muy seguido, ese era su comportamiento y no era como si quisiera cambiarlo.

-"¿Adónde habrá ido Elizabeth?"-fue la pregunta que paso por la cabeza Alex

* * *

-Idiota, no voy a arruinar nada…

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, observándolos con detenimiento y analizándolos para después no perderse entre ellos como acostumbraba hacerlo en el cuartel de su mundo, también comenzó a pensar en cómo serían los nuevos cambios que tendrían que pasar ella y su equipo en ese nuevo lugar, con que obstáculos y desafíos tendrían que enfrentarse y principalmente superarlos, la misión que tenían que llevar acabo lo antes posible, también se imaginaba los nuevos entrenamientos y deberes que les ordenarían hacer, "que molesto.." pensó, ella en vez de entrenar preferiría estar caminando tranquilamente sin preocupaciones, pero no, ni siquiera lejos de su mundo podría hacer eso.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo se topó con una gran ventana, que dejaba ver el exterior que se encontraba afuera de la base, se detuvo frente a ella y comenzó a observar el paisaje nocturno, era bello sin duda, desde que llego con su equipo a aquel mundo, el paisaje la había maravillado, en todas su misiones fuera de aquel enorme agujero en el que vivían, nunca se había topado con un paisaje tan bello, el aire no estaba contaminado, era tan limpio que se podía ver perfectamente atreves de este, no como el molesto aire negro verde y asqueroso que en ocasiones le tapaba la vista, un cielo de un color azul tan bello combinado con unas blancas y esponjosas nueves, acompañado de un radiante sol que trasmitía un calor muy reconfortante, no un cielo gris con nueves deformes y verdes juntó con un aire frio que te calaba hasta los huesos, ahí el pasto era de un verde muy brillante y los arboles era frondosos , incuso algunos tenían frutos, "¡tenían frutos!" pensó, en su vida no vería algo parecido en aquellos paisajes que tenía su mundo.

Pero lo que más le gusto, fue ver a aquellas aves volando por el cielo, completamente libres desplegando sus alas, sin miedo ni preocupaciones, aterrizaban un momento y después volvían a volar, algunas liberando un bello canto u otras simplemente deteniéndose en la rama de algún árbol y quedarse ahí a descansar.

En su mundo hace tiempo que dejo de ver un ave, en ocasiones corría con suerte y las veía, pero eran pocas, las aves eran su animal favorito, porque representaba la libertad, el volar hacia mundo desconocidos, viviendo sin preocupaciones y que si presentían el miedo, simplemente volaban lejos de el en busca de una lugar más tranquilo, la libertad que ella añoraba y deseaba para su mundo, la única razón por la cual luchaba al lado de sus compañeros y amigos.

Se rió de sí misma al pensar aquellas cosas tan cursis, miro una última vez más el paisaje y regreso a su andar por los pasillos desolados.

Mientras seguía caminado recordó cuando ella y su equipo llegaron, una llegada nada cómoda y mucho menos gratificante

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

**-¿Listos chicos?-pregunto el ingeniero encargado de la maquina **

**-Listo-dijo Lenard **

**-Listo….. creo…-dijo Leo con un poco de nerviosismo **

**-Lista!-grito Nina ansiosa **

**-Listo-dijo Alex**

**-Lista-dijo Elizabeth **

**-Bien la maquina ya se encendió, en cuanto les diga, ingresaran lo más rápido que puedan atravesó de ella, ¿entendido? **

**-Entendido-respondieron todos los integrantes de equipo **

**-Recuerden soldados, cumplan sus misión y regresen a salvo-dijo el comandante** **William -la humanidad entera depende de ustedes…..**

**-Waaaaaa…ya ansió ver que nos espera!...-grito emocionada Nina mientras comenzaba a saltar levemente **

**-Son muchas las posibilidades, ¿qué creen que haya?-pregunto Alex**

**-No lo sé…pero estoy un poco nervioso-respondió Leo**

**-No te arrepientas estos momentos leo, ya estamos aquí, encarando al destino!-dijo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos Nina**

**-Si claro, lo que tú digas….-respondió con sarcasmo Lenard **

**-Sea lo que sea que nos espere del otro lado, recuerde que ya nada será como aquí, posiblemente en aquel lugar las probabilidades de morir sean mayores-dijo Elizabeth **

**-¡COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA!-grito un científico de la parte trasera**

**Los jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones y se prepararon para que la cuenta regresiva comenzara y a su vez si misión, viaje y traslado al otro mundo comenzara.**

**5**

**-"Cualquier cosa puede pasar ahora"-pensó Lenard **

**4**

**-"¿Qué sucederá en aquel mundo, a que nos enfrentaremos?"-se preguntaba a si mismo Alex **

**3**

**-"¿Que maravillas veré del otro lado, que retos tendré que enfrentar?"-se preguntaba impaciente Nina**

**2**

**-"No me importa con que deba enfrentarme, solo sé que debo volver, tengo que"-se decía a si mismo Leo **

**1**

**-"No sabemos qué hay del otro lado, todo es incierto en estos momentos, solo una cosa es segura…..-pensaba Elizabeth **

**-¡LISTO!-gritaron los científicos **

**-"Todos podremos morir"-pensaron los 5 jóvenes soldados al mismo tiempo**

**-¡AHORA! **

**Los 5 soldados avanzaron rápidamente en dirección a la máquina, pero principalmente a su interior del cual solo se veían un fondo de colores pastel con muchos rayos que lo iluminaban.**

**-¡BUENA SUERTE SOLDADOS!-gritaron todos los presentes en la sala, deseándoles lo mejor a aquellos jóvenes que estaban arriesgando sus vidas a cambio de la de miles.**

**Después de eso, los 5 jóvenes ingresaron a la máquina, desapareciendo en el momento, una luz muy fuerte y segadora ilumino toda la sala, provocando que los presentes se cubrieran los ojos unos breves momentos, después de que se disipo por completo la luz, todos volvieron a mirar la máquina, la cual ahora se encontraba apagada, eso significaba que la operación fue un éxito y los jóvenes lograron parar el portal en dirección a el siguiente mundo.**

**-….Buena suerte…..-susurro el comándate mientras miraba la máquina.**

**El trascurso del traslado fue rápido, se encontraban volando a través de un túnel muy peculiar, solo avanzaban en línea recta a gran velocidad, observaron por breves minutos una fila de colores, los cuales al acercarse se hacían más grandes o más pequeños, después todo se oscureció, después una muy luminosa luz se veía la fondo, cuando llegaron hasta ella, el panorama cambio.**

**Después de eso lo primero que vieron fue un cielo azul despejado, aun se encontraba en el aire flotando, pero solo les duro por unos breves momentos, ya que repentinamente comenzaron a caer.**

**-Waa…que hermoso cielooooooo….-fue lo que logro decir Nina antes de que comenzara a caer **

**-Es muy lind….eh?...ah! No, esperen!-dijo Leo el cual también había comenzado a descender en picada hacia el suelo **

**La altura a la que caían era muy alta, no era capaz de matarlos cabe aclarar, pero si era capaz de provocarles heridas de gravedad.**

**-..Rápido, activen su equipo!-indico Alex que al igual que los otros estaba cayendo en dirección al suelo **

**Todos hicieron caso a la indicación de Alex, activaron los cables de su equipo en dirección a los árboles de alrededor, cuando los ganchos se implantaron en la corteza, se impulsaron con ayuda del gas para así llegar hasta las ramas, ya que era muy grandes los árboles, las ramas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para mantenerse sobre ellas sin miedo a que se rompieran, ejecutando algunas maniobras de manera rápida lograron llegar a las ramas, cuando lo hicieron activaron nuevamente los ganchos para que regresaran.**

**-..Estuvo cerca-dijo Lenard el cual se sentó en la rama del árbol en el que aterrizo**

**-Que árboles tan grandes-dijo Leo mientras tocaba el tronco del árbol en el que estaba **

**-¿Entonces este es el mundo al que se supone deberíamos ir?-pregunto Nina mientras miraba su entrono **

**Los demás no respondieron, solo miraron el entorno, todo a su alrededor era irreal para su vista ya que no era normal para ellos ver tanta flora en perfecto estado en gran cantidad como la que estaban observando en esos momentos, todos quedaron maravillados con aquel paisaje.**

**-¡Es muy bello!-exclamo Nina **

**-No está mal…-dijo Alex **

**-….Qué bello cielo…-dijo Elizabeth que observaba atónita aquel cielo tan azul y despejado **

**-Bien, si es muy bello el paisaje, pero no se emocionen...-empezó a explicar Lenard- recuerden que debemos…..**

**-¡Lenard cuidado!-grito Elizabeth **

**Lenard volteo ante el grito de la pelinegra y lo primero que vio fue una espantosa y gigante cara de lo que parecía ser un humano, después vio una gigante mano que pretendía aplastarlo, por lo que salto fuera de la rama del árbol, justo antes de que aquella mano aplastara la rama y derribara con el mismo movimiento, activo su equipo antes de caer, implantando los cables de su armamento en la corteza del árbol frente a él, con ambas cuchillas se sujetaba a la corteza del árbol para a si no caer.**

**-..¡¿Pero qué!?...-expreso sorprendido Lenard **

**Aquella era una criatura con forma de humano, pero la única diferencia es que era sumamente grande, midiendo aproximadamente 13 metros de altura, volteo en dirección a Lenard y al verlo avanzo hacia el mientras alzaba la mano con la intención de aplastarlo, cuando llego hasta él, abrió mucho más la mano estirando sus dedos, Lenard estaba a punto de volverá a activar su equipo para alejarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Alex activo primero su equipo, se desplazó y de una sola pasada, corto los 4 dedos del gigante con ayuda de sus cuchillas, al hacerlo el gigante se detuvo, dándole tiempo suficiente a Lenard para alejarse de este.**

**-¿Que es esa cosa?-pregunto Leo **

**-No sé, pero es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Elizabeth **

**-Bien-dijeron Nina y Leo **

**-¡Lenard, Alex, rápido, nos vamos!-informo a los jóvenes la pelinegra**

**Ambos regresaron de manera rápido con los demás, cuando llegaron, todos activaron sus equipos y comenzaron a desplazarse de manera rápida por entre los arboles, dejando atrás a aquella enorme persona o criatura.**

**-…Wow, que cerca estuve, gracias Alex, te debo un-le dijo Lenard a su compañero mientras aún se desplazaban entre los monumentales árboles**

**-No te preocupes, no me debes nada, somos compañeros, debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros-contesto Alex sin voltear a verlo y de manera seria **

**-¡Qué cosa era esa, es decir era enorme!, ¿no me digan que así son las personas en este mundo?**

**-Espero que no….-dijo Leo**

**-…Hey chicos, miren-dijo Elizabeth mientras apuntaba con su cuchilla hacia un costado **

**A un costado, volando en los aires con sus enormes y tenebrosas alas, estaban las criaturas causantes de millones de muertes tanto de civiles como de soldados en su mundo,** **los Flyers, un grupo de ellos volaban en la misma dirección en la que se desplazaban ellos.**

**-…No, puede ser….-dijo sorprendido Leo con la repentina aparición de las criaturas **

**-¿Que hacen esas cosas aquí?-pregunto Lenard con odio hacia las criaturas **

**-No lo sé….-contesto Elizabeth-pero…tanto aquí como en nuestro mundo nuestro objetivo es aniquilarlos-aclaro mientras se preparaba sus cuchillas para atacar **

**-Es cierto-dijo Alex que de igual forma se preparó para atacar **

**-No me dejen atrás chicos-dijo Lenard que también se preparo **

**-Chicos no, esperen, aun no-dejo Nina tratando de detenerlos **

**-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Leo **

**-Recuerde las reglas de los comportamientos de los Flyers-explico Nina-ellos siempre siguen a grandes grupos de personas y cuando atacan lo hacen de manera grupal**

**-¿Y luego que?-pregunto Lenard **

**-Quizás ellos están rastreando a sus presas, sino entonces ¿porque estarían volando en una sola dirección y de manera grupal?-cuestiono Nina **

**-Tienes razón-dijo Alex **

**-Entonces la mejor opción es seguirlos-dijo Elizabeth-quizás nos lleven hasta algún lugar en donde podamos hablar con alguien **

**-Bien sigámoslos-dijo con fastidio Lenard ante el repentino cambio de planes **

**-…Claro que después de hacerlo, nos encargaremos de eliminarlos para siempre-anuncio Elizabeth **

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Después de eso, sucedió la pequeña batalla en donde eliminaron a los Flyers y terminaron con el desenlace que los condujo hasta ese lugar

Elizabeth recordó a aquella criatura que casi mata a Lenard

-"¿Esa cosa tan grande que era?, ¿será la razón por la que estaban tan alteradas aquellas? ¿Cómo se llamaban?, era….era….."

Mientras la pelinegra trataba de recordar el nombre de aquella criatura, estaba dando la vuelta en un pasillo pero al hacerlo choco con una persona, el golpe fue tan fuerte que ambas cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

-..Auch…rayos…-se quejó la joven

-Hay…eso dolió…eh?,ah!, lo siento mucho-se disculpó la otra persona mientras se paraba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-No importa, fue mi culpa por no ver por donde caminaba-dijo aceptado la mano contraria

Después de que se levantó, miro a la persona con la que choco, era un soldado, porque portaba aquel traje, era un varón, joven se podría decir, hasta se podría decir que eran de la misma edad.

-…Oye, acaso tú, ¿eres una de esas personas?-pregunto el joven

-¿Por qué lo dices?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-Bueno porque en primera tu vestimenta es la misma que la de aquellas personas

La vestimenta que tenían ellos era el uniforme militar que tenía como obligatorio usar, uno pantalón color negro ajustado, una camiseta roja, unas botas negras con agujetas que les llegaba hasta la pantorrilla junto con una chaqueta demasiado larga, les llegaba hasta las rodillas y en el cuello tenía un capucha, eso y el EDM3D.

-Además, te reconozco, eres la que hablo con el comandante en un principio-dijo el joven

-…Pues sí, si soy una de esas personas-afirmo Elizabeth

-¿Y quienes se supone que son ustedes?-cuestiono el joven+

-…No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que dentro de poco lo sabrás-las palabras de Elizabeth solo hicieron que aquel joven se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba

-…Entonces…

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Elizabeth interrumpiendo al contrario-nos vemos-dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a avanzar en la dirección en la que venia

-…Eh?, ah! Espera un momento!-grito el joven, provocando que la contraria volteara ante la petición

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Elizabeth

-Lo siento, pero, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-pregunto el joven soldado

-….Elizabeth…Elizabeth Agnelli-después de decirlo volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-…Soy Eren!...Eren Jaeger-grito el joven

Elizabeth solo se detuvo un segundo y sin voltear a verlo dijo "adiós", siguió su camino alejándose del joven llamado Eren

-…..haa…-suspiro Eren-que extraña persona, como sea, debo volver rápido-después de decirlo comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación

-¿Eren?...que curioso nombre…-dijo Elizabeth mientras regresaba a la habitación en donde estaba su equipo

_**Continuara….**_


	7. Capitulo VI-Entrenamientos (Parte 1)

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Entrenamientos"**_

_**Parte 1: Primera fase**_

* * *

Año 851-Interior de las murallas-Campo de entrenamientos militar

-¡Atención inútiles!- grito aquel hombre calvo desde el pequeño escenario, atrayendo la atención de los presentes-¡Por lo visto y para su mala suerte, yo Keith Shadis, seré su instructor, el encargado de supervisar y ver que realicen correctamente sus pruebas para ingreso a la milicia!.

Justo enfrente de aquel hombre, en un gran campo, se encontraban las 5 personas que habían llegado de improviso a su mundo, portando el uniforme militar de la legión de reconocimiento, como ya se había planeado, ellos tendrían que realizar los entrenamientos por los que todo cadete deba pasar para unirse a uno de los 3 grupos militares, se encontraban en posición de descanso, formados en una sola fila, mirando de frente al instructor, atrás de él, se encontraban la sargento Hanji y el sargento Levi, mirando atentos las reacciones de los demás jóvenes.

-Es un perfecto día, ¿no lo crees Levi?-la sargento miraba el cielo despejado

-Para nada….

-¡Hoy demostraran que tan capases de combatir son!-el instructor siguió hablando-¡Ustedes que son peores que ganado, cambiaran eso hoy, si no demuestran su potencial, solo dejaran ver las escorias que realmente son!

-Jejeje, será divertido ver esto, ¿no?-la sargento mirada a los jóvenes

-Sera una molestia, nosotros aquí parados mientras el bastardo de Erwin está sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio-dijo de mala gana el sargento

-Bueno, yo prefiero estar aquí afuera al aire libre que estar encerrada en una oficina con una montaña de papeleo por revisar-la sargento sonrió- de estés de amargado y presta atención, quien sabe que descubriremos acerca de las capacidades con estas nuevas personas, ¡qué tal si tienen conocimientos científicos!, ¡serian de gran ayuda para mis experimentos!-las gafas de la sargento brillaron, pero no se sabe si por la emoción que sentía o por el reflejo del sol.

-Fenómeno, tú y tus inútiles experimentos, no son más que….

-¡OH mira!-exclamo la sargento interrumpiéndolo- ¡Está por comenzar la primera prueba, el rito de iniciación!

* * *

**Rito de iniciación**

El rito de iniciación, es lo primero por lo que pasan todos los cadetes, en el, se le obliga a rechazar quienes son y lo que fueron antes, consiste en que los novatos desarrollen sus capacidades para volverse en unos soldados ejemplares, se les pregunta quienes son y qué es lo que quieren ahora, de esta manera, se convierte en nuevas personas y consigo unos excelentes miembros militares. Para esto, se utiliza la intimidación.

-¡¿Tu escoria-el instructor se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de Lenard- cuál es tu nombre?!

También en base al rito, se puede saber quienes son capaces de no sucumbir ante los nervios de ser interrogados de manera agresiva. Se puede determinar en un mínimo porcentaje, cuanta es la fortaleza mental que poseen.

-Lenard realizo el saludo militar recién aprendido, el brazo en la espalda y el otro en el pecho, con el puño en el corazón- Lenard Baker, señor-contesto calmado

-Lenard eh?, ahora dime, ¿por qué una inmunda escoria como tu esta en este lugar?-fijo sus ojos en los del joven

Lenard, aun calmado respondió-para ayudar en la supervivencia de la humanidad, señor-debido a la manera tan calmada y segura en la que lo dijo, el instructor supo que ya no era necesario hacer más preguntas

-Más le vale cumplir su palabra-continuo caminando, la siguiente en pasar era Nina-Y tu alimaña, ¿Quién eres?- se puso enfrente de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Nina de igual forma hizo el saludo y luego hablo-¡Nina Calix, señor!-respondió firmemente

-Je, perfecto nombre para alguien tan patética-insulto-dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Para evitar la extinción de la raza humana, señor!-respondió

-Y como planeas hacerlo-el tono de su voz se transformó en uno sombrío y tétrico, algo que logro provocarle nervios a la joven, pero ella retomo la compostura y respondió.

-¡Dando lo mejor de mí, señor!

-¡Espero verlo!-fue la respuesta del instructor

-"Ahh, la libre a tiempo"-pensó Nina, mientras luchaba por mantener su semblante serio

-¡Tu idiota, di tu nombre!-ordeno al joven junto de Nina

-¡Leo Huber, señor!-dijo mientras realizaba el saludo

-Leo, un perfecto cuatro ojos- Keith sujeto los lentes de Leo, como estaban atados por una cinta en su cabeza, no pudo quitárselo, los tomo y rápidamente los volvió a soltar, provocando que golpearan el puente de su nariz y que la cinta golpeara el costado de sus oídos.

-Ugh-se quejó Leo por el golpe

-¡Es enserio!- Keith lo tomo con sus manos, lo levanto unos milímetros del suelo, obligándolo a que lo encarara-¡Te quejas de algo tan simple como eso!, ¡Te aseguro que cuando estés en el campo de batalla serás una presa fácil! ¡Ya que eres un completo débil!.

-Huy, creo que está en problemas el chico-la sargento miraba preocupada a la pobre víctima del instructor.

-Te lo dije, son unos inútiles-contesto el sargento

-¡Das asco!-lo soltó mientras seguía insultándolo-¡¿Qué clase de persona eres!?

Leo que se encontraba indignado por los insultos del instructor, se reincorporo nuevamente, de manera firme y segura, contesto la pregunta que le hicieron.

-¡Soy un soldado que ha sido entrenado para soportar cualquier golpe que reciba, soportare este y miles más, jure ayudar en la resurrección de la raza humana, si eh de convertirme en una presa que ha sido cazada en el campo de batalla por seguir ese ideal, acepto mi condena!-declaro todo mientras aun realizaba el saludo.

El instructor quedo sorprendido por la respuesta que recibió, por lo visto se había equivocado, ese chico no era tan débil como decía, por lo que decidió dejar de insultarlo e interrogarlo por más tiempo.

-¡Antes de convertirte en un cadáver, lucha para evitar que eso suceda!

Leo esperaba otro insulto, por lo que al ver que no fue así, contesto calmado-¡Si, señor!-aunque claro que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pues su respuesta improvisada había sido aceptada como buena.

La siguiente en pasar, era la joven más baja de todos y con el semblante más serio.

-Y tu enana-el instructor se agacho hasta su altura para recalcar aún más su insulto-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La llamada no se dejó intimidar y realizando el saludo respondió- Elizabeth Agnelli, señor-su semblante seguía serio y calmado, por lo visto la retadora mirada de Keith que había logrado intimidar años atrás a centenares de reclutas, no estaba haciendo ningún efecto con ella.

-Ahora dime, ¿porque una mocosa inútil como tú, está en un lugar como este?

Elizabeth solo respondió-Para evitar que más inocentes mueran.

El instructor dio por terminado su interrogatorio con ella, pues no era necesario seguir.

-Espero que una debilucha como tú, pueda cumplir algo como eso-se reincorporo y avanzo aun costado. Elizabeth frunció el ceño ante las palabras del hombre, pero este solo la ignoro.

El instructor se puso enfrente del último cadete, su mirada era seria y calmada, por lo que supo que no habría necesidad de interrogarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Tu bastardo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El joven mientras realizaba el saludo respondió- Alexander Grable, señor.

-Hmp, dime, ¿Qué hace un retrasado mental como tú en este lugar?

El solo respondió-Para ayudar a crear un mundo mejor.

-¿Enserio?-se burló-¿cómo rayos planea un mediocre lograr eso objetivo?

-Peleando sin rendirse en ningún momento-su semblante serio y calmado, seguía impenetrable, nada de lo que el instructor pudiera decir, lograría intimidarlo aunque sea un poco.

-Pus espero, no mueras en el intento-fue la respuesta que recibió Alex por parte del instructor.

-No se preocupe-respondió Alex-no lo haré.

El instructor se dio la vuelta y volvió al escenario y desde ahí, mirando fijamente a los jóvenes, comenzó a hablar.

-¡Muy bien escorias, milagrosamente pasaron la prueba más fácil!-lo dijo con tono de burla en su voz-¡Ahora es cuando comienzan sus verdaderas pruebas, más les vale ejecutarlas espléndidamente, quizás así dejen de ser montón de presas que perecerán en cuestión de tiempo y se trasforman en los cazadores! ¡Demuestren todo su potencial!

-¡Si, Señor!-respondieron los 5 jóvenes al unísono

-Baya, pasaron la primera etapa-dijo Hanji alegre

-Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que les espera el día de hoy…-respondió Levi

-"Veamos que tienen para mostrarnos estos reclutas"-pensaba el instructor Keith.

* * *

_**Equilibrio**_

-¡Esta es su siguiente prueba!-informaba el instructor mientras se paraba junto a aquel aparato-¡Con esto sabremos si son dignos o no de tocar un EDM3D!, ¡Si no logran permanecer en posición vertical, no son ni adecuados para ser utilizados como señuelos en el combate!

-Fantástico, la prueba de equilibrio, ¡veremos quienes tienen talento natural en ocupar el EDM3D!-expreso alegre Hanji desde la parte trasera, teniendo a un costado al sargento.

-Se supone que ya saben utilizar el equipo, si no lo logran, serán unos completos idiotas….-respondió Levi

El mantener el equilibrio era fundamental en la utilización de EDM3D, si no se pasa satisfactoriamente esta prueba, al cadete se le considera no apto para la utilización del manejo del equipo, por lo que en todo el entrenamiento militar, la superación de esta prueba es la más fundamental de todas.

-¡Alexander!-grito el instructor-tu pasaras primero-dijo mientras señalaba la maquina

Alex sin vacilar se acercó a la máquina, después de que los ayudantes que se encontraban ahí, le colocaran los cables en los laterales de su cinturón, comenzaron a elevarlo lentamente, hasta que separo por completo los pies del suelo, se encontraba completamente quieto lo que demostró que su equilibrio era perfecto.

-¡Bájenlo!-ordeno el instructor después de un rato-Bien hecho Grable-felicito al joven-¡Nina, es tu turno!

-¡Sí!-contesto rápidamente la joven, corrió hasta llegar a la máquina, no sin antes decirle en voz baja "Felicidades" a Alex, el cual solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, igualmente colocaron los cables en sus cinturón y comenzaron a elevarla, a diferencia de Alex ella se movía, pero no lo hacía para mantener el equilibrio, si no que estaba jugando a balancearse-Jejeje, es como un columpio-declaró sonriente.

-Suficiente, ¡Bájenla!-ante la orden, después de haberla bajado, le retiraron los cables a la chica, la cual regreso a su lugar mientras seguía sonriendo -¡Lenard, sigues tú!-ordeno nuevamente el instructor

Al igual que sus otros compañeros, los cables de la maquina le fueron colocados en sus cinturón, posteriormente lo elevaron y el no demostró ninguna dificultad al encontrarse perfectamente equilibrado.

-¡Elizabeth, eres la siguiente!

La joven camino tranquilamente hasta la máquina, después se le colocaron los cables, posteriormente fue levantada, no se tambaleo en ningún momento y su semblante serio y desinteresado, dejaba ver con claridad que no mostraba dificultades en mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Bájenla!-ordeno el instructor, cuando la joven se encontraba con los pies en la tierra y se le retiraron los cables, regreso a su lugar con una cara de fastidio.

-"Hasta cuando estaremos con estas cosas, es tan aburrido"-pensaba mientras continuaba caminando.

-Y el último, ¡Leo, sigues tú!

-¡Sí!-se apresuró a llegar ante a orden

-¡Buena suerte!-apoyo Nina desde su lugar.

Al igual que en los demás casos, después de haber sido elevado del suelo, no mostró ninguna dificultad para mantener el equilibrio, no se tambaleada y mucho menos luchaba para no caerse.

-¡Bájenlo!-nuevamente ordeno después de un rato.

Cuando los 5 cadetes ya se encontraban en sus lugares, formando nuevamente una línea horizontal, frente a ellos el instructor nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

-Parece ser que si pueden ser utilizados como señuelos, felicidades, no son tan inútiles-insultaba Keith mientras indirectamente los felicitaba.

-Woow todos traen consigo el talento en las venas, ¡es asombroso!-expresaba felizmente Hanji

-¡Prepárense, porque lo fácil acaba de terminar!-declaraba el instructor-¡ahora veremos de que están hechos!

Los contrarios, sin inmutarse se mantenían en sus posiciones mientras escuchaban atentos.

* * *

**Fortaleza física**

-¡Ahora es momento de ver que tanto resisten!

La siguiente prueba era fundamental para que lograran ser aptos para poder utilizar el EDM3D, la fortaleza física era uno de los fundamentos principales que se tenía, pues sin ella, su utilización se vería sumamente complicada. Por lo que en estos momentos, se les haría el examen para saber cuánta fortaleza física en base a ciertas pruebas.

-Veremos cuanto aguantan sus piernas- comenzó a decir el instructor. Ahora todos se encontraban en una enorme cancha, el diámetro de esta, era aproximadamente de 20 metros.

-¡Deberán de darle vueltas sin parar a la cancha durante 4 horas, si se detienen, comenzaran desde cero!-los 5 jóvenes se encontraban a lineados, justo enfrente de la enorme cancha-¡Comiencen!

Los 5 comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo, después de 2 horas, todos mostraban seguir sin dificultados, ya llevaban 50 vueltas y aun así seguían, después de media ahora Nina comenzó a ir más lento y corría mientras jadeaba, por lo visto se estaba cansando, después de otra media hora Lenard y Leo comenzaron a notarse un poco cansados, pero aun seguían, Nina aun corría, pero era la más fatigada, Alexander y Elizabeth fueron los únicos que después de las 4 horas y más de 150 vueltas realizadas alrededor de toda la cancha, terminaron sin mostrarse fatigados o cansados.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!, ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

-Nina, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Alex preocupado por el estado de la chica

-S..SI….solo…ne..cesito…unos minutos-respondió entrecortadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-jeje, ha pasado mucho desde que corrí tanto-comenzó a sonreír levemente, Alex la miro serio durante unos segundo, luego le sonrió.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho….

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!-grito el instructor

Ahora estaba frente a unas barras de metal, por lo visto la siguiente prueba consistía en realizar dominadas.

-¡Deben realizar por lo menos cinco dominadas en los próximos 5 minutos!

Había exactamente 10 barras separadas, por lo que todos comenzaron al mismo tiempo, por cada minuto Alexander Y Elizabeth realizaban una dominada, terminando primero que los demás, Lenard y Leo tardaron un poco más, pero lograron realizarlas a tiempo, Nina fue a la que más le costó, pero afortunadamente logro terminar a tiempo.

-Baya, tiene mucha fuerza física-comentó Hanji

-A la chica pelirroja se le dificulta más-comentó Levi

La siguiente prueba consistió en golpear un saco de boxeo con ambos puños. El primero en pasar fue Alex, el cual consiguió que con ambos puños tiro el saco del fierro al que estaba sujetado, Lenard fue el siguiente, con ambos puños logro que el saco se moviera fuertemente mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro durante un breve tiempo, Nina solo logro hacer que el saco se moviera levemente, pero dando un fuerte impacto, Elizabeth a diferencia de los demás, con el primer puño tiro el saco y con el segundo, logro tirarlo nuevamente y provoco que este se descosiera, dejando salir un poco de la arena dentro de este, Leo con ambos puños, logro hacer que se tambaleara estrepitosamente el saco.

Después de eso, la siguiente prueba consistió en patear 4 tablas de madera que se encontraban apiladas una sobre la otra, Lenard, Alex y Elizabeth lograron romperlas todas de un solo golpe, Nina y Leo, solo rompieron 3 de ellas.

-¡Por lo visto poseen la fuerza necesaria para no morir tan pronto!-volvió a felicitarlos indirectamente con ofensas.

-Asombroso, si lograron completar las primeras fases, las cuales son fundamentales-comento la sargento Hanji-entonces lo demás se les hará como pan comido jajaja

-Espero tengas razón, por lo menos mi tiempo perdido habrá valido la pena-respondió el sargento Levi.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Hola! cuanto tiempo? **_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia :D**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

_**(Acepto cualquier critica constructiva, ofensa, alago o motivación de su parte) :) **_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, prometo que sera pronto.**_

_**Bye, Bye. **_


	8. Capitulo VI-Entrenamientos (Parte 2)

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Entrenamientos"**_

_**Parte 2: Segunda fase**_

* * *

Año 851-Interior de las murallas-Campo de entrenamientos militar

* * *

Después de realizar el examen de fortaleza física, las pruebas básicas habían terminado, por lo que ahora nuestros nuevos cadetes, se encontraban listos para realizar la mayor prueba de todas, la más fundamental e importante, pero como ya tenían bastante experiencia, lo más obvio era que no se les dificultaría en lo absoluto.

**Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales**

-¡Listos escorias!-grito el instructor desde su caballo

Los llamados no respondieron, solo asintieron con la cabeza. Se encontraban en una rampa elevada a más de 8 metros de altura, la altura suficiente como para lastimar de gravedad o incluso matar. Traían puestos el EDM3D, estaban en cuclillas y con el pistón-disparo en manos, apuntando en dirección a un punto determinado.

-¡Ahora!-grito nuevamente

Ante la orden, los 5 jóvenes, activaron sus cables, enganchándolos en diferentes árboles, al hacerlo fueron inmediatamente jalados, rápidamente dejaron salir el gas por el ventilador en su espalda, posteriormente despegaron sus pies de la rampa, cayendo al vacío, pero antes de tocar el suelo, ya se encontraban desplegándose y deslizándose ágilmente por los árboles, proyectando e implantado sus cables mientras realizaban diferentes movimientos para no quedarse atrás y mucho menos estrellarse.

El instructor, al ver que comenzaron a avanzar, se apresuró a seguirles el paso con ayuda de su caballo.

Pasaban por los árboles, se detenían por breves segundos en las ramas y luego volvían a saltar para seguir maniobrando, en ocasiones paraban uno sobre el otro, pero en ningún momento chocaron a pesar de que en ocasiones disparaban los ganchos en los mismo puntos, simplemente se esquivaban, era como si supieran donde dispararía el otro y a donde se movería. Daban vueltas, giraban de un lado al otro mientras se elevaban, en otras ocasiones se ayudaban entre ellos, se sujetaban de las manos y con ambas fuerzas combinadas, girando a 360 grados, uno de ellos lograba impulsarse sin tener que usar gas, rápidamente el contrario le seguía el paso. Mientras aún seguían adelante, saltaban hacia atrás impulsándose con sus piernas, creaban un arco con su cuerpo y se apoyaban son sus brazos, se impulsaban hacia delante y nuevamente se encontraban en posición vertical, esto lo hacían mientras pasaban por algunas ramas, y en otras ocasiones, realizaban mortales hacia el frente cayendo en picada, en ningún momento se equivocaron al realizar las maniobras.

Keith estaba muy impresionado, el esperaba que sus movimientos, fueran los de cualquier soldado aprendiz, pero no, ellos superaban a los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento que llevaban años combatiendo, estos, eran conocidos los soldados de esa milicia por tener un mejor uso de EDM3D por la frecuencia con la que lo usaban, el decir que ellos los superaban, era algo difícil de creer.

Siguieron maniobrando por una media hora más, hubo un momento en el que Nina fallo al disparar para enganchar uno de sus cables, provocando que cayera, debido a que había activado su gas, comenzó a patinar de forma forzosa sobre la superficie del suelo, corrió por unos segundos a través de los arboles mientras se movía rápido, pero después de eso, logro volver a impulsarse y continuo desplazándose por la copa de los árboles.

-¿Estas bien Nina?-pregunto Alex que se había acercado hasta ella

-Sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a utilizar el equipo de esta manera-declaro

-Lo mismo me sucede-dijo Leo mientras esquivaba el tronco de un árbol-ya me había acostumbrado al equipo cegador jejeje-rio levemente

-Solo concéntrense-dijo Elizabeth-todavía debemos…..¡¿Pero qué…?!

Elizabeth dejo de hablar debido a que en vez de toparse con un árbol, se topó con lo que era una estatua de madera en forma de persona jorobada, debido a eso, todos tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente y cambiar de dirección, esa enorme cosa, les estorbaba el paso.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-grito desde abajo el instructor mientras se movía por los arboles-¡¿Eso es lo que harán cuando se encuentren en combate, ignorar al enemigo, en esa mini fracción de instantes, ustedes ya estarían muertos?!

-¿Pero que se supone que hagamos?-pregunto Lenard

-¡Corten el cuello del titán!-grito el instructor

Ellos miraron nuevamente la estatua, esta vez notaron que en la parte del cuello, había pegado un cojín, este sobresalía mucho, pero los jóvenes aún no entendían a que se referían con titán y porque debían atacar esa parte.

-¿No entiendo?-dijo Leo

Alex después de unos breves segundos de analizar la situación, entendió a qué se refería.

-"¡Eso es!"-pensó-¡Hey, chicos!-los 4 voltearon a mirarlo-¡Es como con los Flyers, debemos de cortar el cuello para acabarlo!

-…¿El cuello?-repitió Nina confundida-pero como se supone que…..

Antes de que lograra terminar, Elizabeth se adelantó e impulsándose con su EDM3D paso sobre el cojín, rápidamente giro e implanto las cuchillas en él, provocando un enorme corte, lo que logro que la tela que lo cubría se descosiera hasta el fondo.

-¿De esta manera?-pregunto

-¡Sí!-respondió Alex

-Muy bien…-Lenard también se impulsó y realizando la misma maniobra de Elizabeth, corto con sus cuchillas el cojín, creando otro corte aun lado del anterior.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que yo y Leo ágamos cortes si estamos acostumbrados a las balas?-cuestiono alarmada Nina

-Tranquilízate-dijo Leo-no debe de ser tan complicado, imagina que la bala esta afilada y que ese cojín es el punto de disparo por atacar.

Nina lo miro raro por un breve tiempo, pero al ver que no tenía más opción, se impulsó y desplazo hasta llegar a la estatua, pero a diferencia de Lenard y Elizabeth, ella no paso por arriba, siguió de frente y cuando estaba a centímetros de la superficie del cojín, sujeto fuerte ambas cuchillas, creo un triángulo con ellas y paso directamente cortando mientras giraba para quedar de frente, su corte no fue muy profundo, pero, era muy amplio.

-¡Sí!, ¡lo hice!-grito entusiasmada

Después de eso, continuaron desplazándose, las estatuas comenzaron a aparecer en mayor cantidad, todos cortaban el mismo cojín, uno detrás del otro, los cortes estaban muy unidos y acomodados en fila, Lenard, Elizabeth y Alex, al ya tener experiencia con las cuchillas, sus cortes eran los más profundos, en cambio Nina y Leo, solo creaban cortes notables, pero no eran capases de dañar y carecían de precisión.

Keith quedo igualmente impresionado, aquellos jóvenes le mostraban una sorpresa tras otra, después de media hora de cortes en los señuelos, toco su silbato y grito.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Regrese a la rampa inmediatamente!-detuvo su caballo y utilizando las riendas giro, el corcel comenzó a correr en dirección al comienzo del ejercicio. Los demás después de escucharlo, activaron el equipo y se comenzaron a desplazarse mientras seguían al instructor y a su caballo.

Cuando llegaron, los 5 aterrizaron en el suelo, el instructor ya estaba ahí, por lo que después de que los jóvenes se encontraban con los pies de regreso en la tierra, comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

-Quien lo diría, por lo visto no murieron en la prueba como se esperaba-sus palabras de felicitaciones estaban más que disfrazadas con un profundo odio que llegaba a ser molesto, pero, seguían siendo halagos.

-Ya me arto el que diga esas cosas…-murmuro Leo.

-No seas llorón y aguántate…-insulto Elizabeth susurrando.

-"Esas cosas, ¿serán los monstruos contra los que pelean?, recuerdo cuando nos tocó ver uno de ellos"-pensaba Lenard-"Si que tienen las cosas difíciles por aquí"

**Caballos**

-¿¡Que les sucede!?-grito el instructor-¡¿Tan inútiles son bolas de escoria!?

-¡Aaahhh!...-grito Nina mientras trataba de mantenerse en el asiento y no en el piso

-Es..Está bien…esto..es nuevooo…pe…pero…-dijo Lenard que luchaba por mantener el control

-…Es..extraño….-Elizabeth trataba de acostumbrarse

-No me acostumbro…..-Alex era el único que lograba equilibrarse

-¿Qué extraño?-dijo Hanji desde su lugar-No logro entender cómo es que no pueden manejar a los caballos

-Te lo dije, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo…-respondió Levi

Después de utilizar el EDM3D, los jóvenes fueron rápidamente enlistados para la siguiente prueba, era la más fácil de todas, hasta la fecha no había reporte sobre algún cadete que no lograra ejecutarla con una calificación menor a la aceptable, pero por lo que se estaba presenciando en esos momentos, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso en las tareas más sencillas por cumplir, y ellos, sin duda son la primera vez en esta categoría. Después de todo, no son tan perfectos como se creía.

-¡Deprisa holgazanes!-volvió a gritar-¡Algo tan fácil y que no puedan completarlo!, ¡Dan pena!

-¿Cómo pretende que hagamos algo que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía?-cuestiono Lenard con sus compañeros

-Bueno…este mundo..es…di..diferente…por lo…que hay cosaaas…nuevas…-respondió Leo que por más que li intentaba, su caballo se movía sin hacerle caso a el

-Creo que son caballos-dijo Elizabeth

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Alex

-¿Eso con que se come?-igualmente pregunto Nina

-En primera no se comen…..creo-respondió Elizabeth-Recuerdo haber leído algo acerca de unas criaturas parecidas a estas, pero que se extinguieron hace mucho en nuestro mundo, por lo visto aquí tienen y los utilizan para sus batallas…

-Pues deberían apurarse a inventar las motocicletas….-dijo Lenard

-No pidas de mas-regaño Alex

-¿Y entonces como se controlan?-Nina seguía batallando por mantener el equilibrio

-Supongo que con esta cosa-Elizabeth alzo las correas mientras las sujetaba

-¿Y cómo?-dijo Lenard

-No sé, ingéniatelas tu…

-Ohh, creo que….-comenzó a hablar Leo, al parecer comenzaba a entender como funcionaba-solo tenemos que jalar esto y….ahhhh….-o tal vez no.

Leo, jalo de alguna parte interna de la silla de montar una especie de correa aún más gruesa, al hacerlo, la silla en toda su anatomía se desprendió regándose en diferentes partes, lo único que gano de eso, fue que perdiera la estabilidad y termino cayendo de golpe al suelo, golpeándose fuerte en la retaguardia.

-¡Woow! ¡Desarmo por completo la silla!-grito sorprendida Hanji

-Mmm, creo que me equivoque-dijo Levi-después de todo si hay un genio…algo especial.

**Armamento**

Ahora seguía un aprueba que no era ni fundamental ni con gran importancia, pero era algo básico que también debían conocer los cadetes, principalmente los que conseguían unirse a la policía militar. Se es cierto que las armas de fuego actuales, no son muy eficientes cuando se combate contra los titanes, por lo que su avance y mejora de diseño, se ha puesto en una necesidad inferior a comparación de las demás. Pero claro, nunca falta el momento en el que se necesitan, todo objeto es un arma letal si se utiliza correctamente.

-Sin duda en la función de domar caballos, son un asco, morirán antes de lo planeado -hablo Keith- afortunadamente llegamos a una prueba en donde hasta unos mediocres como ustedes lograrían realizar-rio-o al menos eso esperamos.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban colocados 5 blancos de puntería, en línea recta, estaban hechos de madera y tenían pintados círculos, el más grande en el centro que era el primero y 7 más de diferentes tamaños, uno sobre el otro, cada uno de los cadetes, tenía en sus manos un rifle cargado, la tarea era simple, dispara hacia el blanco y dar el algún punto (de preferencia el centro) hasta que se agotaran las municiones.

-Espero no cometan ninguna tontería-dijo el sargento desde su lugar

-¡Fórmense rápido!-grito el instructor

Los jóvenes se aproximaron a colocarse frente a un blanco, se prepararon y apuntaron hacia algún punto esperando dar en él, después solo esperaron la orden.

-¡Disparen!-grito

Ante la orden, los disparos rápidamente se escucharon, en desorden y uno que otro al mismo tiempo, el estruendo que causaban y el ruido sordo del impacto junto con la madera rompiéndose, fue lo único que se escuchó por unos breves momentos, cuando se acabaron las balas, los jóvenes dejaron de apuntar, los blanco estaban rotos y hechos añicos, pero lo más sorprendente fueron los resultados.

Lenard de sus 5 balas, tres de ellas dieron en el cuarto círculo, una en el sexto y la ora entre el tercer y segundo círculo.

Nina de sus 5 balas, dos de ellas dieron en el sexto círculo, una en el cuarto, una en el séptimo y las demás fuera de los círculos, justo en las esquinas que sobraban de la madera.

Elizabeth de sus 5 balas, tres dieron en el centro y las otras dos en el segundo circulo.

Alexander de sus 5 balas, dos de ellas dieron en el tercer círculo y tres en el quinto.

Leo fue el de mejor puntería, de sus 5 balas, todas dieron justo en el centro.

-Vaya, no está mal-dijo el instructor al ver los resultados-por lo menos no se salieron de la madera.

-Impresionante, cada vez me sorprenden más-dijo Hanji que veía sonriente a los cadetes frente a ella.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_"Próximo__ capitulo": _

_Entrenamientos _

_Parte 3: Ultima fase _

_"El trabajo en equipo solo funciona, si el líder conoce la posición correcta de cada integrante, en la estrategia planeada" _

* * *

_**Hola!**_

**_Bueno_**_** aquí esta la siguiente parte :)**_

_**Es un poco corta, pero no se preocupen, la siguiente parte sera mas larga.**_

_**Posiblemente la suba el domingo o el lunes, aun no lo se, solo esperen que pronto estará lista :D**_

_**Bueno es todo, nos vemos, bye bye **_


	9. Capitulo VI-Entrenamientos (Parte 3)

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Entrenamientos"**_

_**Parte 3: Última fase**_

* * *

Año 851-Interior de las murallas-Campo de entrenamientos militar

Ya era medio día, por lo que una de las últimas pruebas para finalmente dar los resultados de las calificaciones en el entrenamiento, se estaban ya comenzando a preparar, esta vez el nuevo ejercicio por realizar, debía ser ejecutado con las habilidades de todos los cadetes y con su colaboración y voluntad, de lo contrario, fracasarían.

* * *

**Trabajo en equipo**

El ejercicio no era simple, pues consistía en que en un lapso de 5 horas, todos los cadetes se adentrarían nuevamente por el mismo recorrido de los señuelos, igualmente tendrían que desplazarse y aniquilarlos, pero esta vez con una tarea extra. Deberá recolectar las 100 banderas colocadas en diferentes puntos, es un trabajo en equipo, se asignara un líder y este se encargara de dar las ordenes y las tareas para cada integrante del equipo, tanto las banderas que deben ser recolectadas como eliminar todos los señuelos, si no son cumplidas todas en el lapso de 5 horas, se dará por fracasado el ejercicio, ninguna bandera sin dejar y ningún señuelo sin ser cortado deben ser omitidos. Pero eso no es todo. En cada hora transcurrida, el líder del equipo será cambiado inmediatamente por alguien más.

Nuevamente los jóvenes se encontraban en sus posiciones, preparados para activar el EDM3D y despegar en cualquier momento, el recorrido comenzara y su líder asignado deberá guiarlos por el camino correcto durante los próximos 60 minutos hasta que cambien.

En la primera hora, la líder del equipo será Nina.

-¡Muy bien holgazanes!-grito el instructor-¡El objetivo es claro, eliminar los señuelos y tomar las banderas, hasta un retrasado podría hacerlo, así que no se equivoquen!

-Fantástico, es el momento en el que veremos su desempeño en equipo en medio de una situación-los ojos Hanji brillaban de la emoción a través de sus gafas-¡No es fantástico Levi!

-Claro que lo es-respondió con fastidió-estar aquí parado las próximas 5 horas viendo a unos mocosos es lo más genial del mundo….

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja-rio fuertemente la sargento- ¡Que alegre eres!-con su puño golpeo levemente el hombro de su compañero de a lado, lo cual solo provoco que el contrario se tambaleara unas fracciones de segundos y la mirará con ganas de asesinarla, más que de costumbre.

-Increíble, ¡seré por primera vez la líder!-expreso con alegría Nina

-Vamos no es para tanto-dijo Leo

-¡Claro que lo es!-respondió ofendida- Demostrare que puedo liderarlos y hasta quien sabe, quizás me convierta en su líder permanente jejejeje

-En tus sueños….-dijo Lenard

-¡Oye te escuche!-grito Nina

-Ese era el punto-declaro burlón Lenard

-Tu pedazo de….-comenzó a insultar la joven

-Nina-dijo Elizabeth, captando la atención de la llamada- Solo esfuérzate por hacer un buen trabajo en estos momentos, lo demás será visto cuando sea necesario, no te metas con el futuro, solo enfócate en el presente.

Nina que escucho tolo lo que le dijo su compañera, entendió bien sus palabras, después de todo, solo era un simple ejercicio de prueba, porque realmente, en el campo de batalla, las cosas son diferentes, las decisiones se toman con madurez y de manera rápida y sin dudarlo, no debía jugar con algo como eso, por lo que sería mejor concentrarse en lo presente y no crear fantasías con el futuro incierto.

-Está bien, prometo esforzarme-esta vez lo dijo en tono serio

-Bien, eso espero-respondió Elizabeth-Y tu Lenard…

-¡¿Que Yo que hice!?-expreso alarmado

-Deja de arruinarle las fantasías a Nina, después de todo, por muy inútil que sea, siempre se vale soñar.

-Está bien-dijo frustrado Lenard

-"Le doy las gracias o me ofendo"-se debatía mentalmente Nina

-¡Prepárense!-grito Keith desde su posición

Los jóvenes al escuchar el anuncio, rápidamente se colocaron y alistaron, la prueba comenzaría y debían dar su mayor esfuerzo por completarla, no es que la prueba fuera tan importante y fundamental para ellos, para las autoridades de ese mundo quizás lo eran, la única razón por la que se esforzaban era que si no podían completar cosas tan sencillas como los ejercicios básicos que en esos momentos estaban realizando, entonces ¿cómo iban a demostrar en la verdadera batalla que son lo suficientemente capaces de combatir y de ser dignos a llamar como soldados?. Además, fracasar en esos momentos, sería una burla a todo lo que lograron en su mundo. Por esas razones, es que ellos se esforzaban en estas pruebas. No era necesario decírselo para que lo recordaran, ellos lo tenían bien plasmado en sus mentes.

-¡Recuerden la prioridad, lo demás es innecesario!-infirmo el instructor

Los contrarios solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras miraban fijamente el frente.

-¡Comiencen!-grito el instructor Keith

-¡Yei!, ¡Ya comenzaron!-grito alegre la sargento Hanji

-…Yupi…..-murmuro el sargento Levi mientras rodaba los ojos

Los cadetes activaron sus cables enganchándolos en la corteza de los árboles, activaron su gas y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban columpiándose sincronizada mente por los árboles, continuaron desplegándose y cuando se encontraban juntos, comenzaron a hablar sobre la estrategia que seguiría su líder y sobre las ordenes.

-¿Cuál es el plan Nina?-pregunto Alex

-Muy bien-comenzó a hablar la joven- necesito que por favor todos se encarguen de eliminar los señuelos que encuentren en su camino, principalmente si les estorban y se los topan de frente, confió en que no se equivocara, también si llegan a ver alguna bandera no duden en tomarla, ¿está bien? –su tono de voz fue amable cosa que alentó a los demás

-Está bien-respondieron firmemente todos menos Leo-

-Oye Nina-comenzó a hablar-¿estas segura de tu estrategia?, es solo que siento que movernos como queramos no es precisamente un….

-Leo-lo interrumpió Nina-Confió en mi estrategia tanto como en que ustedes lograran hacerlo, por favor, confía tú en mi ¿sí?

La seguridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras Nina fue suficiente para que Leo entendiera que estaría bien no cuestionar más su plan, después de todo, solo sería por esta ocasión, además, la confianza que transmitía Nina lograba contagiarlo como a todos los demás.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Los jóvenes se separaron para estar a una distancia prudente, siguieron desplazándose y maniobrado mientras se enganchaban a los árboles, continuaron si dificultades hasta que los señuelos comenzaron a aparecer. Tres justo en frente de ellos. Sin que Nina tuviera tiempo de ordenar cuales serían los movimientos de sus compañeros, Elizabeth, Alex y Leo se aproximaron a los señuelos y pasando sus cuchillas sobre aquel cojín en sus cuellos, crearon grandes cortes firmes y profundos, los primeros señuelos habían sido eliminados.

-¡Fantástico!-grito Nina-Ahora solo…

-¡Nina ¡-grito Leo interrumpiéndola-En ese árbol junto a ti, ¡una bandera!-apuntaba con su cuchilla un árbol

-Eh?-Nina volteo hacia donde apuntaba su compañero y efectivamente, diviso una bandera colocada en un árbol, sonrió satisfecha y se desplazó rápidamente hasta llegar hacia el árbol, solo dio una pasada sobre el árbol y tomo fuertemente la bandera mientras la alzaba.

-¡Si miren chico tenemos una!

Los demás voltearon a verla y no pudieron evitar sonreír por el entusiasmo de su compañera y amiga.

Después de eso las cosas fueron igual, dependiendo del lugar y distancia del señuelo, alguien se encargaba de atacar el cojín, mientras los demás buscaban las banderas, o viceversa. La manera en la que trabajaron fue excelente, no se equivocaron en ningún momento provocando algún tipo de accidente, además de que todos los señuelos encontrados fueron rápidamente eliminados y ninguna bandera se quedó atrás, hasta el momento lograron recolectar 15 de las 100 existentes. Se podría decir que la estrategia de Nina fue buena, anqué cabe aclarar que en ningún momento dio otra orden además de la primera, pero dejando de lado eso todo resultó ser un éxito, además, la primera hora estaba por terminar.

-Por lo visto la primera hora fue un éxito-comento Hanji mientras permanecía sentada en la rama de aquel árbol

-Por lo visto la cadete Nina es buena hablando en términos de confianza-comento Keith que permanecía parado en la mima rama que la sargento

-Es una pésima líder-dijo Levi que de igual manera se encontraba en la misma rama-si no fuera por las habilidades de los otros, su "estrategia" se habría ido a la mismísima mierda.

-Si me permite opinar sargento, debo decir que en lo poco que eh observado, pude darme cuenta de la habilidad que tiene la cadete Nina para obtener la confianza de los integrantes de su equipo, es cierto, su estrategia no es muy buena, pero fue comprendía por los demás del equipo-relato el instructor-Probablemente no esté bien capacitada para ser líder, pero conoce el significado de confianza, algo fundamental en el campo de batalla. ¿O me equivoco?

-¡En lo absoluto!-respondió Hanji en lugar del sargento-Después de todo, lo importante es no morir sigamos la estrategia que sigamos ¿no? Jajaja –dijo riendo

-Jaja Sí, es cierto sargento-contesto en instructor

Sin que los cadetes lo supieran, tanto el instructor como ambos sargentos, se encargaban de mirar y supervisar sus acciones desde una distancia prudente, avanzaban con el EDM3D pero evitaban acercarse más de lo necesario.

Mientras tanto, los demás se encargaban de enfocarse en su prueba, la hora estaba por concluir por lo que pronto cambiarían de líder. Se encontraban desplazándose mientras permanecían juntos, hasta que divisaron otros dos señuelos justo a un costado izquierdo de su posición actual, Elizabeth y Lenard sin que se les tuviera que ordenar, fueron directamente a cortar los cojines, mientras los demás comenzaron a avanzar, pero después de eso, en frente y a la derecha aparecieron 2 banderas, Nina esta vez Logro ordenarles a Alex y Leo que fueran por ellas, ambos obedecieron, pero Nina en ningún momento noto los tres señuelos frente a ella.

-"Tres señuelos justo enfrente"-pensó-Ok, Elizabeth, Lenard vayan a….-el problema aquí que ella no noto fue que ambos se encontraban más atrás y no junto a ella.

-Bue..bueno, no importa, Leo, quiero que…-nuevamente olvido que tampoco estaba junto a ella.

-Pe..pero yo no…. –la confusión invadió Nina provocando que comenzara a dudar sobre qué hacer y que no, cosa que provoco que no notara el cómo se aproximaba velozmente a los señuelos y no hacía nada por esquivarlos.

-Hay no, ¡Nina cuidado!-grito Alex que noto el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.

Nina estaba mal, no podía pensar claramente, por suerte no se habia caído al soltar uno de sus gancho, pero si no actuaba en los siguientes mili segundos, probablemente terminaría con graves heridas.

-Rápido, debemos ayudarla-le dijo Alex a Leo, los cuales ya habían tomado las banderas-ataca el señuelo de la derecha, yo el de la izquierda-indico

-Bien-contesto Leo

Nina se encontraba justo enfrente del señuelo y continuaba en estado de shock.

-¡Nina ataca el señuelo, nosotros nos encargamos de los demás!-grito Alex

Debido al grito Nina regreso en sí, se alarmo al ver tan cerca al señuelo, rápidamente se movió y paso justo encima del cojín de aquella gigante forma humana, de igual forma Alex y Leo pasaron por los que se encontraban a un lado, los tres cojines fueron cortados uno después del otro, afortunadamente ninguno de los tres choco o se equivocó. Después de eso, se detuvieron para poder aterrizar en la rama de un árbol cercano.

-¡La hora a finalizado!-grito el instructor dando el nuevo aviso

-¿Nina estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Alex

-….Si…-su semblante estaba tiste-lo siento, falle en algo tan simple, soy un asco….

-Tranquilízate-trato de calmarla acariciando sus cabellos-está bien, no estas acostumbrada a dar órdenes, a cualquiera le pasa.

-Pero no de esa forma, fracase en algo tan simple, acabo de deshonrar a todos los soldados de nuestro mundo…

-Oye ya, no te tortures de esa forma, esto es solo una pequeña prueba, esto no quiere decir nada….

-Pero si no puedo con esto en la verdadera batalla…-dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Lo harás bien-de igual forma la interrumpió-piensa en esto como una lección, y trata de convertirlo en algo positivo para el futuro, después de todo, uno aprende de los errores ¿no?-sonrió después de decir aquello.

Nina bajo la cabeza, como siempre Alex tenía la razón, no tenía caso seguir pensando en eso-Esta bien, prometo no volver a fallar.

-Así se habla-golpeo gentilmente con su puño el hombro de su compañera.

-¡La hora ha terminado, por lo que cambiaran de líder!-grito el instructor acercándose con ayuda del EDM3D. De igual forma de la parte trasera se acercaban Lenard y Elizabeth.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Baker!-grito nuevamente-¡Espero hagas un buen trabajo!

-¡Si señor!-contesto firme el joven que ya se encontraba parado en otra rama cerca de ellos

Después de decirlo, el instructor se marchó rápidamente dejando solos a los cadetes. Estos se reagruparon en una sola rama y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno-dijo Lenard-por lo que cambiaremos la estrategia-los demás lo miraban atentamente-Alex y Elizabeth, ustedes se encargara de eliminar a todos los señuelos, estoy seguro que podrán hacerlo-ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza-Por otra parte, Nina, leo y yo, nos encargaremos de recolectar todas la banderas-Nina y Leo asintieron con aprobación ante el plan-Bien, es todo, ¡andando!.

Rápidamente se reincorporaron y lanzaron al vacío activando los cables del equipo. Se desplegaban y maniobraban rápidamente, cuando aparecían los señuelos, Elizabeth y Alex se encargaban rápidamente de ellos sin importar cuantos eran, Nina y Leo junto con Lenard, enfocaban su vista en los árboles buscando las dichosas banderas.

-¡Nina a tu izquierda, una bandera!-indico Lenard.

-¡La veo!-respondió Nina mientras se desplazaba en aquella dirección.

-¡Alex al frente hay otro!-indico nuevamente.

Alex paso rápidamente cortando el cojín del primer señuelo y ante la indicación de su compañero no des implantó los ganchos de los cables como tenía planeado, solo activo más gas y de un solo paso corto el siguiente cojín.

La hora fue transcurriendo y se podría decir que la estrategia de Lenard fue un éxito, no se quedó ningún señuelo atrás y las banderas que encontraron fuero recolectadas rápidamente. Esta vez recolectaron 17, dando un total de 32 banderas recolectadas en total. Para ese entonces la hora ya había finalizado.

-¡Muy bien se terminó el tiempo!-gritó el instructor mientras se acercaba con los demás cadetes.

-Esta vez la estrategia si fue buena ¿no Levi?-cuestiono Hanji.

-Por lo menos lo pensó-contesto-dio buenas órdenes y a las personas correctas, el sí fue un verdadero líder.

-¡Se les termino la hora, cambiaran de líder!-informo Keith-ahora su líder será Grable, ¡Hagan un buen trabajo!.

-¡Sí!-respondieron los 5 jóvenes que ya se encontraban agrupados.

Dicho esto, el instructor se alejó mientras se desplazaba por los árboles.

-Escuchen-indico Alex-cambiaremos un poco la estrategia, esta vez Nina, Leo y Elizabeth, se encargaran de recolectar las banderas, después de todo ustedes tiene mejor vista y son más rápidos, podrán encontrarlas mejor que nosotros-continuo-yo y Lenard nos ocuparemos de los señuelos, ¿está claro?-todos asintieron, menos Lenard que pensaba dudoso.

Nuevamente activaron el equipo y se desplazaron, Nina, Leo y Elizabeth se columpiaban por los árboles en busca de las banderas, enfocando su vista en la corteza de los arboles por los que pasaban. Alex se preocupaba por buscar los señuelos, en cambio Lenard, solo se acercó hasta el para poder hablarle.

-Oye Alex…-comenzó a decir Lenard.

-No es buena idea que estés en el mismo punto que yo, ve del otro lado, si no perderemos de vista a los demás señuelos-dijo permanecido con su vista al frente.

-Lo sé pero, creo que sería mejor que Elizabeth nos ayudara con los señuelos, Nina y Leo pueden con las banderas, pero si nosotros….

-Para nada, las cosas están bien así-contesto cortante.

-Oye por lo menos piénsalo, no tiene ni dos segundo que te….

-Dije que no, no es necesario pensarlo, está bien así-volvió a decir de manera fría y cortante.

Lenard comenzó a molestarse-¿Cómo que no es necesario?-su tono de voz era serio.

-Si, por que no es una buena idea-respondió el contrario.

-Pero de esa manera estábamos trabando hace rato.

-"Hace rato" eso es pasado, esto es presente.

-¡¿Y eso que!?-la paciencia se le estaba acabando al joven Lenard.

-Entiéndelo, ¡no es no!-Alex comenzaba a enfadarse.

La hora transcurrió, Leo, Nina y Elizabeth recolectaban las banderas, observado como dos personitas, se la pasaban discutiendo sobra las decisiones de contrario, creado un debate interminable por ver quién tiene la razón, claro que cuando un señuelo se les aparecía, atacaban por pura inercia, posteriormente continuaban con su discusión. En ocasiones Alex ignoraba la plática para indicarle a los demás en qué punto se encuentra la bandera o para decirle a Lenard que frente a el hay un señuelo, todos obedecían, pero la discusión con ellos dos no terminaba. Fue tan larga que no se percataron de los minutos que faltaban para que esta llegara a su fin.

-¿Qué extraño, yo creí que se llevaban bien?-dijo confusa la sargento.

-Ese chico, Alex, cuestiona mucho las decisiones de su compañero…-dijo el sargento.

-En efecto sargento, es bueno dando órdenes y su estrategia es buena, pero, la falta de escuchar en él, es su problema-dijo el instructor.

-¡Entiende que no!-gritó molesto Alex mientras esquivaba un árbol frente a él.

-¡Qué tiene de malo tomar la misma estrategia nuevamente!-gritó Lenard mientras pasaba sobre un cojín cortándolo con ambas cuchillas.

-Ya llevan mucho discutiendo…-dijo Leo.

-La hora está a punto de terminar y ni siquiera se dan cuenta-comento Elizabeth.

-Pero deben admitir que es impresionante-dijo Nina captando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestionaron juntos.

-Se desplazan y esquivan los arboles mientras eliminan los señuelos, se supone que al hacerlo prestas toda tu atención, pero, ellos prestan más atención a su discusión y a pesar de eso lo siguen haciendo bien jajajaja-rió- ¿es chistoso no?.

Los contrarios solo asintieron con la cabeza. Porque, sí, era cierto lo que decía.

-¡Tan siquiera piénsalo un minuto!-volvió a gritar Lenard.

-¿¡Qué parte de "no es necesario" no comprendes!?-pregunto irritado Alex.

Ambos seguían peleando, faltaban menos de tres minutos para que la hora terminara. Seguían avanzando, sin prestar atención a su entorno, grave error, pues frente a ellos estaba otro señuelo, pero estaban tan distraídos y metidos en su discusión que no lo notaron.

-¡Eres más terco que una mula!-insulto Lenard.

-¡La mula aquí eres tú!-contraataco Alex.

-¡Hey chicos cuidado!

Ambos voltearon por el grito, pero lo hicieron demasiado tarde, ambos chocaron con la estatua gigante que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, el choque provoco que la estatua tambaleara y los ganchos implantados en los árboles se soltaran, provocando que cayeran directo al suelo.

-¡Auch!-se quejaron juntos por el golpe.

-¡Termino la hora!-exclamo el instructor mientras se acercaba.

-¿Chicos están bien?-pregunto Nina que junto con los otros se acercaron hasta llegar con ellos.

-Si…-respondieron aturdidos

-¡Luego holgazanean escorias!-grito el instructor captando la atención de los demás-¡La hora termino, cambiaran de líder, ahora será turno de Huber, esfuércense inútiles!-terminado de decirlo, activo el EDM3D y se desplazó lejos de los jóvenes.

-Eso les pasa por andar discutiendo en pleno vuelo-regaño Elizabeth a los chicos que estaban reincorporándose.

-Tengan más cuidado, pudieron haber muerto-comento Leo

-Lo tendré…-respondió Lenard mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Bueno hay que empezar-dijo Leo-Ahora es mi turno, pero, la verdad, quiero decirles algo antes de comenzar…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Nina

-Eh notado algo curioso, en la primera hora recolectamos 15 banderas ¿cierto?-los demás asintieron-note que cuando encontrábamos una bandera cinco metros al frente había uno o dos señuelos, pero nunca tres…

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Alex

-En la segunda hora recolectamos 17 banderas-continuo-había dos banderas más, también encontrábamos a la misma distancia la misma cantidad de estatuas, cuando aparecían tres de ellas, no encontrábamos banderas, cuando encontrábamos más de una bandera en un lugar, solo había aparecía un señuelo o ninguno…

-Quieres decir que…..-comenzó a decir Lenard

-¿En esta hora cuantas banderas recolectamos?-pregunto

-Este….¡20 banderas!-respondió Nina

-3 más que la vez pasada….eso solo quiere decir….

-Que están siguiendo un patrón-completo Elizabeth

-¡Correcto!-dijo Leo-Aumenta una bandera más a la cantidad, por lo tanto en esta ocasión deberemos de encontrar 24 banderas, así serían un total de 76 banderas, sobrando solo 24 para la siguiente hora, así formaríamos las 1000 banderas-continuo-si tomamos esto en cuenta, más la orden en la que se han aparecido los señuelos, podríamos predecir con anticipación cuantos habrá y donde.

-Sorprendente…-dijo Nina

-Eres un genio...-dijo Alex

-No es para tanto-dijo apenado por los elogios-además me di cuenta después de media ahora cuando comenzamos, al principio las banderas y los señuelos estaban acomodados sin seguir este patrón….

-Pero tiempo después lo notaste y eso es lo importante-dijo Elizabeth

-Tiene razón-dijo Lenard-ahora que sabemos esto, terminaremos más rápido, solo dimos que hacer y nosotros hacemos el resto ¿vale?

-¡Claro!-respondió alegre Leo por el comentario de su compañero

-Entonces ¿que esperamos?-dijo Elizabeth mientras sonreía

-¡Vamos!-grito alegre Nina mientras saltaba de la rama y activaba su EDM3D para comenzar a avanzar

De igual forma los demás la imitaron, saltaron de la rama y activaron su equipo para comenzar a avanzar. Comenzaron a desplazarse, Leo se posiciono al frente y comenzó a ver el entorno.

-"En la hora pasada, lo último que encontramos fueron 3 banderas y cinco metros adelante solo un señuelo, por lo tanto…."-pensaba para luego rápidamente decir.

-¡Elizabeth avanza 6 metros al frente y encontraras dos señuelos!-indico-¡Lenard 3 metros y habrá una bandera!

Tanto Elizabeth como Lenard rápidamente avanzaron, Elizabeth avanzo aún más rápido, pues la distancia era un tanto larga, cuando llego, efectivamente encontró dos señuelos, se aproximó a estos y costo de una pasada ambos cojines, Lenard que igualmente avanzo encontró exactamente a esa distancia la bandera, la recogió rápidamente y sin detenerse.

-Funciono-dijo Leo al ver que su predicción había sido correcta.

El resto de la hora fue exactamente igual, Leo se basaba en el patrón que había detectado y con el anticipaba la distancia, numero de banderas y señuelos cercanos, de esta manera, elegía a alguien para que fuera, o incluso el mismo iba, sorprendentemente todas sus predicciones fueron correctas, por lo que avanzaban mucho más rápido, después de todo, Leo fue un buen líder.

-Por lo visto el cadete Huber descubrió el patrón-dijo el instructor

-¿Disculpe?-dijo Hanji confundida

-Sí, vera sargento, aunque no lo crea tanto como las banderas y señuelos se encuentran ubicados con un orden especifico, fue apropósito, no una coincidencia, después de las dos horas supuse que nunca lo descubrirían, pero por lo visto me equivoque.

-Ohh ya veo-Hanji miro a los chicos cuando pasaron cerda de la rama en la que estaban y no pudo evitar sonreír-Jejejejeje mira Levi, creo que las cosas se pusieron interesantes ¿no?-El nombrado no respondió, solo siguió mirando los movimientos de los cadetes.

El tiempo paso y la hora por fin termino.

-¡La hora termino!-grito nuevamente el instructor

Los jóvenes rápidamente se reagruparon y aterrizaron en la misma rama

-¡Es la última hora por lo que con esto finalizamos esta prueba-dijo aterrizando en la misma rama- es el turno de Agnelli, no lo arruinen!-nuevamente salto fuera de la rama y se fue velozmente.

-¡Fantástico un paso más cerca para acabar!-expreso feliz Nina

-Menos mal…-dijo Lenard-Por cierto buen trabajo Leo.

-Sí, buen trabajo-apoyo Elizabeth

-No hay de que-respondió apenado por los halagos

-Bueno acabemos con esto-dijo Elizabeth-Escuchen-todos la miraron atentos-llevamos 76 banderas por lo que solo faltan 24, Leo, seguirás predicción como antes, necesito que les digas a Lenard y a Alex en donde se encuentran los señuelos para poder atacarlos y aproximadamente a cuantos metros de distancia se encuentran, pero solo los señuelos ¿de acuerdo? -

-De acuerdo-contesto Leo

-Nina y yo nos encargaremos de recolectar las banderas, Nina tiene buenos reflejos y yo soy rápida-explico-por lo tanto de esta manera podremos avanzar sin equivocarnos.

-Me parece bien-dijo Alex

-Bien, ¡Vamos!-anuncio

Todos saltaron de la rama y activaron el EDM3D para comenzar a desplazarse. Como indico Elizabeth, Leo les decía a Lenard y Alex donde se encontraban los señuelos, ellos, rápidamente llegaban a punto indicado y los eliminaban cortando del cojín con sus cuchillas, mientras tanto Elizabeth se fijaba en la corteza de los árboles y siguiendo el patrón, buscaba con ayuda de Nina las banderas que faltaban por recolectar. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de los superiores.

-Esta vez fue diferente-comento Hanji-ella no está ordenándoles a los demás como lo hicieron los otros. ¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa?-cuestiono

-Cuatro ojos necesitas cambiar tus gafas-respondió con un insulto Levi

-Eh?-dijo Hanji revisando sus gafas-¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque no te has dado cuenta-explicó-por si no lo viste los demás solo se basaron en su estrategia y confiaron en sus compañeros, como cualquier jefe lo haría, pero, ella no lo hizo, ella se basó en las habilidades y confianza que tiene con su equipo para poder realizar una estrategia, dividió el trabajo y colaboro en el buscando las banderas, ella pudo haber dicho que se encargaría de los señuelos, pues es buena usando el EDM3D, pero no, confió en las habilidades de sus compañeros para que ellos lo hicieran, en cambio ella prefirió ayudar a su otra compañera. Identifico el puesto que le correspondía a cada integrante en la estrategia y colaboro con sus habilidades, eso es lo que hace un líder.

-Ni yo lo hubiera podido decir mejor sargento-dijo el instructor Keith

-Por cierto-hablo nuevamente el sargento-¿qué otras pruebas faltan?

-Solo es esta y una más, después se da por finalizado este entrenamiento, posteriormente pasare el reporté de los resultados.

-El reporte que no se te olvide dármelo a mí, quiero ser la primera en ver sus calificaciones-dijo Hanji.

-Por supuesto.

Permanecieron en lo que faltaba de la hora sentados en la misma rama observando como los jóvenes terminaban de recolectar las banderas y rebanar con sus cuchillas los cojines de las estatuas de madera. Faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la hora, pero ellos ya habían acabado, se encontraban reunidos en una rama esperando a que llegara el instructor.

-¿Seguras no quedan más?-cuestiono Leo

-No, son todas-aclaro Nina mientras sonreía

-Perfecto, hemos terminado-dijo Lenard

-Por lo que veo después de esto, seremos parte de esta milicia ¿no?-dijo Elizabeth mientras observaba la imagen que se encontraba en su chaqueta, el símbolo que representaba a la legión de reconocimiento, las alas de la libertad.

-Si eso parece-dijo Alex

-En su mundo ellos pelean con esas cosas-Elizabeth apunto con su cuchilla una de las estatuas-se parece a lo que nos atacó el primer día que llegamos.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos ahora enfrentarnos con eso?-pregunto angustiada Nina, pues el manejo de cuchillas no le favorecía

-Jejejeje alguien está nerviosa-se burló Leo-¡Auch!-el cual inmediatamente recibió un fuerte codazo en su estómago gracias a Nina

-Si, por lo visto así es-afirmó Elizabeth-debemos tener cuidado, esas cosas son enormes.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema-dijo Lenard- ¿no les resulta familiar este símbolo?-pregunto refiriéndose a la imagen en la chaqueta de todos. Los presentes analizaron la imagen unos breves minutos en silencio.

-Creo que-dijo Nina-se parece a…..

-¡Atención!-grito el instructor que llego repentinamente e interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación de los jóvenes -Han terminado la prueba y por lo visto recolectaron las 100 banderas y se encargaron de los señuelos, al parecer no morirán tan pronto en la batalla, quizás los titanes al fin tenga a rivales difíciles de devorar.

-"Titanes"-pensaron los 5 jóvenes, al parecer, ese era el nombre de los nuevos monstruos con los cuáles deberían enfrentarse en un futuro no muy lejano.

_**Continuara…. **_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Nuevamente aquí me encuentro con la continuación :)**_

_**Espero los agrade, tarde un poco en hacerlo pero, finalmente termine!**_

_**Bueno es todo, bye bye :D**_


	10. Capitulo VII-Comienzo

_**Capítulo 7:**_

"_**Comienzo"**_

* * *

Años 851-Interior de las murallas-Base de operaciones militares

* * *

Al día siguiente después de que finalizaron los entrenamientos de los nuevos integrantes. Ambos sargentos que presenciaron en todo momento las actividades, se encontraban dentro de la oficina del comandante de la legión, dando el reporte oral de todo lo acontecido. El comandante se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras que la sargento Hanji se hallaba sentada frente a él relatando con gran entusiasmo los hechos, mientras que el sargento Levi se encontraba recargado en la puerta aparentemente escuchando la conversación de las otras dos personas.

-Entonces cual sería el resumen de todo esto- pregunto el comandante mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡Una experiencia increíblemente genial!-expreso la sargento-¡Reitero, en verdad te lo perdiste, los hubieras visto, como se desplazaban por los árboles!-comenzó a copiar los movimientos con sus manos-El cómo trabajaron en equipo, sus técnicas, sus movimientos. ¡Todo fue sorprendente Erwin!-exclamo ansiosa.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿verdad Levi?-se giró para mirar al nombrado.

El contrario no dijo ni una palabra, solo rodo los ojos y aparto la vista hacia un lado, ignorando la sonrisa traviesa de la sargento.

-Por lo que me relatas, Hanji, creo que estos chucos serán unos grandes soldados dentro de la legión.

-¡Pero claro que sí!, son como todo un equipo de prodigios recién traídos, además-acomodo sus lentes-lo que más ansió es poder hablar con ellos, podría preguntarles cientos de cosas relacionadas con la tecnología de su mundo y…

-No lo hagas-hablo por primera vez el sargento interrumpiéndola-No deberías meterte con personas que no sabes al 100% si son enemigos o aliados, el querer saber qué clase de tecnología utilizan, probablemente sería un problema-explico-Y más si se trata de ti cuatro ojos.

-No sabes cuan molesto llega a ser tu falta de confianza Levi-respondió la sargento con una mirada seria dirigida al sargento.

-No es tan malo lo que sugiere Hanji, Levi-comento de improvisto el sargento, ganándose la mirada de ambos sargentos.

-¡¿Enserio crees que es buena idea!?-pregunto feliz y sorprendida Hanji, pues era raro cuando alguien decía que un acto suicida suyo era buena idea.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Levi con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-El acercarse al "enemigo", como tú lo planteas, para poder conocerlo, es sin duda un riesgo, pero, sabes bien que si no se arriesga, no se gana-concluyo tomando una postura rígida en su asiento.

-Pero lo que cuatro ojos sugiere no es un riesgo-respondió Levi-Si no un acto suicida.

-Posiblemente lo sea-respondió el comandante-Pero después de todo, la afectada seria Hanji en todo caso.

-¿¡Eeehh!?-exclamo ofendida Hanji.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-apoyo el comentario el sargento.

-¡Estoy aquí saben!-grito frustrada la sargento.

-Lo sabemos-respondió el sargento.

-Jajaja-rio el comandante -Tranquilízate Hanji, es una pequeña broma.

-¡Pues su pequeña broma es hiriente!-exclamó Hanji-Además, ¿que no deberían de estar…

La sargento iba a terminar su oración, pero la puerta fue tocada interrumpiendo la conversación. El sargento Levi se incorporó y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un cadete con un sobre en las manos.

-Sargento-hablo en cadete mientras realizaba el saludo militar, posteriormente lo abandono-El instructor Keith Shadis le envía al comándate el siguiente reporte-extiende el sobre y el sargento lo recibe sin decir nada, nuevamente hace el saludo y se retira.

-¿Reporte?-pregunto el comandante después de que el sargento cerró la puerta.

-¡Oh, posiblemente sean los resultados de ayer!-respondió Hanji.

El sargento Levi se acercó hasta el escritorio del comándate y coloco el sobre en la mesa. El comandante lo tomo con ambas manos y saco del interior un pequeño montón de hojas con los nombres de los nuevos cadetes de la legión.

-Tenías razón Hanji-dijo el comandante después de ver el contenido de las hojas-Son los resultados

-Dio los resultados muy rápido-comento el sargento que se encontraba junto a la sargento Hanji.

-Eso es lo de menos-respondió Hanji-Lo que quiero saber es que dicen esas hojas, vamos Erwin, ¡no me dejes con las ganas y empieza a leerlas!-ordeno impaciente.

-Veamos, dice….-comenzó a leer el comándate

.

* * *

**Nina Calix**

Distrito de origen: Distrito Trost

Edad: 18

Género: Femenino

Rasgos físicos: Cabello rojizo, Tez blanca, Ojos verdes

Estatura: 1.70

Rango: Soldado

**Lista de calificaciones**

*Manejo de equilibrio y estabilidad: 10/10

*Manejo del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales: 9/10

*Trabajo en equipo: 8/10

*Estrategia: 6/10

*Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: 5/10

*Fortaleza física: 7/10

*Fortaleza mental: 8/10

**Observaciones **

"Nina Calix es una gran cadete, su manejo del EDM3D es de primera clase, logra desplazarse a una velocidad parecida a la de un rayo y ejecutando diversas maniobras, una más difícil que la otra"

"Se le dificulta utilizar las cuchillas ya que sus cortes no son suficientemente profundos como para matar un titán, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo herido de gravedad"

"Su personalidad es adecuada al momento de trabajar en equipo, es buena al momento de acatar las órdenes, pero al momento de darlas le cuesta trabajo"

"Es buena entablando relaciones hasta el grado de obtener la confianza de los integrantes del equipo"

"Se destaca por tener buenas habilidades de medicina, siendo apta para trabajar cualquier herida"

Nina Calix, una soldado ejemplar

* * *

**Alexander Grable**

Distrito de origen: Distrito Trost

Edad: 18

Género: Masculino

Rasgos físicos: Cabello negro, Tez blanca, Ojos grises

Estatura: 1.78

Rango: Soldado

**Lista de calificaciones**

*Manejo de equilibrio y estabilidad: 10/10

*Manejo del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales: 10/10

*Trabajo en equipo: 5/10

*Estrategia: 6/10

*Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: 9/10

*Fortaleza física: 9/10

*Fortaleza mental: 10/10

**Observaciones**

"Alexander Grable es un cadete poseedor de un talento único en la utilización del EDM3D, ejecuta maniobras con una eficacia incomparable, su desplazamiento es asombroso, logrando así moverse sin dificultad por entre los árboles y edificios"

"Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es igual de ejemplar logrado ser un combatiente difícil de vencer"

"Su manejo de cuchillas es muy eficaz, logrando dar cortes profundos y certeros de un solo movimiento"

"Su defecto esta al momento de trabajar en equipo, logra dar órdenes de manera rápida, pero cuestiona demasiado las elecciones de sus compañeros, creando consigo un conflicto"

Alexander Grable, un combatiente extraordinario

* * *

**Leo Huber**

Distrito de origen: Distrito Trost

Edad: 19

Género: Masculino

Rasgos físicos: Cabello castaño, Tez bronceada, Ojos ámbar

Estatura: 1.75

Rango: Soldado

**Lista de calificaciones**

*Manejo de equilibrio y estabilidad: 10/10

*Manejo del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales: 8/10

*Trabajo en equipo: 7/10

*Estrategia: 9/10

*Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: 7/10

*Fortaleza física: 8/10

*Fortaleza mental: 9/10

**Observaciones**

"Leo Huber, un cadete con un ejemplar uso del EDM3D, su desplazamiento es sumamente veloz, logrado alcanzar distancias lejanas en tan solo unos segundos"

"El manejo de cuchillas no es algo que lo favorece ya que puede llegar a realizar cortes levemente fuertes, capaces de dañar a un titán en un bajo porcentaje"

"Donde destaca con mayor ímpetu es en el manejo de armamento, principalmente las armas de fuego, su puntería es perfecta, acertando en el blanco en cualquier momento y situación y desde distancias lejanas"

"Cabe destacar que es un gran estratega, lo suficiente apto como para crear una emboscada al enemigo en tan solo unos breves minutos"

Leo Huber, un soldado único

* * *

**Elizabeth Agnelli**

Distrito de origen: Distrito Trost

Edad: 16

Género: Femenino

Rasgos físicos: Cabello negro, Tez blanca, Ojos zafiro

Estatura: 1.68

Rango: Soldado

**Lista de calificaciones**

*Manejo de equilibrio y estabilidad: 10/10

*Manejo del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales: 10/10

*Trabajo en equipo: 10/10

*Estrategia: 9/10

*Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: 9/10

*Fortaleza física: 9/10

*Fortaleza mental: 10/10

**Observaciones**

"Elizabeth Agnelli es una cadete sin precedente alguno, tiene gran potencial en todas las áreas, convirtiéndose en una genio"

"El uso que posee del EDM3D es perfecto, su desplazamiento y agilidad es inigualable, es sumamente rápida y todas las maniobras complicadas y difíciles de realizar, las ejecuta con gran maestría"

"Su uso de cuchillas es de primera, capaz de crear cortes sumamente profundos y certeros a una gran velocidad"

"El trabajo en equipo es una gran facilidad para ella, es capaz de dar una orden sin dudarlo en cualquier momento y situación, también es capaz de asimilar cualquier orden sin oponerse"

"En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo demostró ser una experta en diferentes artes marciales, logrando así derribar a su oponente como mucha facilidad"

Elizabeth Agnelli, una prodigio militar

* * *

**Lenard Baker**

Distrito de origen: Distrito Trost

Edad: 20

Género: Masculino

Rasgos físicos: Cabello rubio, Tez blanca, Ojos azules opacos

Estatura: 1.80

Rango: Soldado

**Lista de calificaciones**

*Manejo de equilibrio y estabilidad: 10/10

*Manejo del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales: 10/10

*Trabajo en equipo: 7/10

*Estrategia: 10/10

*Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: 4/10

*Fortaleza física: 8/10

*Fortaleza mental: 9/10

**Observaciones**

"Lenard Baker es un cadete sumamente talentoso en el uso del EDM3D, su desplazamiento y velocidad so dignas de un maestro"

"El uso de las cuchillas se le da bastante bien, ya que es capaz de crear cortes muy profundos"

"Lenard es un completo genio estratega, es capaz de encontrar la solución a cualquier problema o situación en muy poco tiempo y también capaz de crear un plan para ganar por seguro una batalla en el mismo corto periodo de tiempo"

"Su defecto está en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de tener una notable fuerza física, al momento de pelear duda mucho sobre si dar un golpe o no y no es muy bueno esquivándolos"

Lenard Baker, un estratega extraordinario

* * *

.

-¡Excelentes calificaciones!-dijo la sargento después de que el comándate termino de leer-¡No me esperaba menos de estos chicos!.

-Sin duda realmente son unos grandes soldados con potenciales asombrosos-elogio Erwin.

-Esperemos que les sirvan de algo en la batalla y no fracasen-comentó el sargento.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto confundida Hanji.

-Me refiero, a que lo escrito en ese pedazo de hoja no significa nada comparado a la verdadera batalla, es por eso que no deberías emocionarte tanto Hanji-regaño a la castaña con su explicación.

-Pues como yo no soy pesimista como otros-respondió con una indirecta-Pienso que serán grandiosos en el campo de batalla.

-Yo también quiero creer en tus palabras Hanji-respondió el comándate que seguía viendo los reportes.

* * *

-¿A donde se supone que debemos ir ahora?-pregunto Lenard.

-No lo sé, creí que ustedes sabían-afirmo Alex.

-Yo solo los estoy siguiendo a ustedes-declaro Leo.

-Yo solamente estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien-respondió Elizabeth.

Los chicos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos sin saber a dónde ir, el día anterior después de que terminaron los entrenamientos, fueron regresados a la misma habitación de antes, donde permanecieron ahí hasta el día siguiente, salieron de la habitación creyendo que se encontrarían con alguien, pero no fue así, debido a que no recibieron indicaciones y mucho menos instrucciones, comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, pero al parecer, solo consiguieron perderse aún más de lo que ya estaban.

-Realmente creo que debemos regresar-dijo Leo.

-Lo haríamos si tan solo supiéramos como volver-respondió molesta Elizabeth por lo obvio de la respuesta.

-Quizás si seguimos el camino de regreso…-comenzó a decir Nina.

-Nina, no te ofendas, pero, ¿Qué parte de no sabemos dónde queda el camino de regreso no has entendido?-pregunto Lenard.

-¡Perdón por tratar de dar ideas señor que no ha hecho nada!-respondió molesta.

-Por lo menos no digo tonterías- respondió Lenard.

-¡Tonterías tú…!

-¡Hey miren!-dijo Leo interrumpiendo la conversación-Ahí hay alguien.

Frente a ellos había una joven de muy baja estatura con el cabello rubio que portaba el mismo uniforme que ellos, el correspondiente de la legión de reconocimiento, se encontraba de espaldas y estaba caminado tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Disculpa!-grito Leo tratando de llamar a la joven.

La contraria volteo.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la joven

-Lamento molestarte pero, podrías decirnos…-se detuvo, pues no sabía realmente que preguntar pues no estaban familiarizados con nada de ese lugar, además, se suponía que permanecería en secreto el que ellos no eran de este mundo.

-¿Podrías decirnos en dónde están los demás?-acóplelo Elizabeth la pregunta de su compañero, noto que no sabía cómo continuarla.

-Claro, todos en este momento se encuentran en el comedor-respondió la más baja. Pero después de responder, miro por unos segundos a los chicos, después abrió repentinamente los ojos y comenzó nuevamente a hablar-¿Ustedes, son las personas que estuvieron….?

Desde que inicio la pregunto, los chicos comenzaron a tensar sus cuerpos al intuir a donde se dirigían, y las posibles -respuestas-mentiras- comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza para poder responderle. Afortunadamente no fueron necesarias, porque la rubia no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-¡Oh aquí están!-exclamaron desde la parte de atrás.

Era Hanji que se dirigió rápidamente hasta los chicos, mostrando alivio por haberlos encontrado.

-Ustedes sí que son impredecibles, mira que salirse y perderse, jajajaja, son como cajas llenas de sorpresas dentro-comentó después de que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Sargento!-expreso rápidamente la rubia mientras realizaba el obligatorio saludo militar.

-Ah Christa, ¿no deberías estar en el comedor?-pregunto Hanji volteándose a mirarla.

-¡Ah!, lo siento-se disculpó deshaciendo el saludo-Me demore, pero iré en seguida, con su permiso-nuevamente realizo el saludo y después se dirigió rápidamente al comedor, desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

-Muy bien mis queridos forasteros-hablo amistosamente dirigiéndose a los jóvenes que solo la miraban sin decir nada, pues no sentían la confianza necesaria para hacerlo-A partir de ahora son miembros oficiales de la legión de reconocimiento, después hablaremos de sus horarios, actividades, habitaciones y todas esas cosas, pero por el momento nos dirigiremos al comedor donde se encuentran todos para poder ser presentados, además, estoy casi segura de que tienen tanta hambre como yo-explicó manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro- Asi que no perdamos tiempo y, ¡vámonos!-los contrarios solo asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron detrás de ella durante el trayecto.

* * *

-Sasha deja de mirar mi patata-alego Jean mientras alejaba su patata de la mesa.

-Se ve muy deliciosa, y tú no la necesitas…-respondió con un lago de baba saliendo de su boca.

-Sasha, te comiste 3 patatas, ¡y solo te tocaba una!-reclamo molesto Jean.

-¡No fueron suficientes!-respondió Sasha.

-Chicos, creo que…-trato de hablar Armin.

-¡Solo mira tu cara!- Jean señalo la cara de Sasha-¡Esta toda llena de boronas de las patatas que devoraste!.

-¡Mentira!-respondió a pesar de que era verdad.

Como todas las mañanas los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, se encontraban sentados en las mesas del gran comedor que había en el cuartel. Como siempre no faltaban las conversaciones entre los jóvenes, al igual que una que otra discusión como la que tenían aquel par.

-Sí que son ruidosos-comento Mikasa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Por cierto, ¿segura que ya estas mejore?-pregunto Eren que se encontraba frente de ella.

-Por supuesto que si-contesto con simpleza mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan.

El comedor se encontraba repleto de todas las conversaciones que apenas se lograban escuchar, básicamente solo se escuchaban murmuros un poco altos. Cuando todos los cadetes se reunían en el comedor, era el momento ms tranquilo y pacifico que podían tener en todo el día, en el veían a sus compañeros que en cualquier momento podrían dejar de ver cuando salieran de las murallas, por lo que el tiempo en estos momentos, era muy preciado para todos. Como se sabe pertenecer a esta milicia, era un suicidio, ya que la muerte rondaba entre todos los cadetes y miembros de esta, pero cabe aclarar que después de los sucesos que cambiaron el mundo en el que vivían, las muertes eran en menor porcentaje, por lo que ahora, ya no era tanto temor el que se sentía cuando salían de las murallas, claro que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que cualquiera podría morir en la batalla.

Todos en esos momentos disfrutaban de la calma y paz que había, pues nada la podría arruinar.

¿O sí?.

La muerta del comedor se abrió, lo que produjo el que la mayor parte de los cadetes, voltearan a ver a las 6 personas que entraban.

-¡Buenos días legión de reconocimiento!-saludo la sargento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Eso capto la atención de todos, pues inmediatamente le devolvieron el mismo saludo.

-¡Hoy hay un gran anuncio que se debe dar!-explico la sargento.

Todos la miraron curiosos.

-¡A partir de hoy, se unirán a la milicia, nuevos cadetes!-comentó.

Algunos comenzaron a mirar a las personas que se encontraba atrás de la sargento.

-¡Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros!-anuncio mientras se hacía a un lado para que los demás lograran apreciar mejor a su nuevos compañeros-¡Preséntense!-ordeno a los jóvenes.

-¡ Soy Nina Calix, mucho gusto!-dijo mientras alzaba la mano a modo de saludo y sonreía.

-Alexander Grable, un placer-dijo mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

\- Elizabeth Agnelli, encantada-dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

-Soy Lenard Baker-dijo mientras alzaba por unos segundos la mano para luego bajarla.

-Hola, soy Leo Huber-dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Después de que se presentaron, rápidamente las miradas se clavaron en ellos, todos los miraban atentos, sin comprender la situación y algunos esperando saber más acerca de aquellas nuevas personas que desde ahora, estarían con ellos y con los cuales obligadamente, deberían de convivir por un tiempo indefinido.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
